


The Rise of Ken the God of Darkness and Chaos

by Goddragon99



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Corruption, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddragon99/pseuds/Goddragon99
Summary: Sonic AU. Its been ten years since the defeat of Dr. Eggman and his empire, the world was at peace. Until a thief who accidentally release a all powerful god from his imprisonment and now he will enslaved our heroes and rule the world! Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, lemon, and futanari.





	1. The Thief

Chapter 1: The Theif's Biggest Mistake

Location: Rouge's house

Time: 7:35 p.m.

Rouge: This ruby I found is the most beautiful jewel I ever seen!

*Knock Knock at the door*

Rouge: Who is at my door, maybe it Shadow or Omega. Or Knuckles thinking I stole the master emerald again! *Giggle*

Rouge hide the ruby in between her breasts and walking to her door!

Rouge: Who is it? *Open her door* Wait who are yo-

Suddenly, Rouge got hit by dark blue beam before she finishing her sentence, she was knocked across the room, and slammed into the wall. The gem flew up from her tits and the stranger catch it in his hand.

Rouge: *Moan* Ow, that hurt! *Rubbing her head*

Rouge look up at the door and she saw that the person is mobian fox, he is mostly dark red fur with yellow fur around muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails and bright crimson eyes. He wearing jet black armor with blue gem in the center, black pants, and he wore black sandals with golden straps.

Rouge: Who are you and why are you here?! Wait where is my gem? *Looking around*

Ken: Hello, my name is Ken the god of darkness and chaos. Also I'm here to destroy this!

Ken show her the gem holding in his hand

Rouge: *Look at him* What!? Why?

Ken: It's because this gem is not a ruby, but a god sealing magic crystal!

Rouge: (Shocked) Wait, What?!

Ken: About 5000 years ago, I was all-powerful god. I was god of darkness and chaos. I rule world with my demon army and no one can't stop me. Until Celestia the goddess of light and order and her chosen hero defeated me and my army, steal most of my power, and seal me all away into a statue with this gem that stopping from escaping. I thought going be seal away forever with no hope of escaping from my imprisonment. Until you free me by remove the gem from the statue! *Grin*

Rouge: (Gasp)

*Flashback*

Location: Underground Cave

Rouge: (Sigh) I have been searching about for treasure for hours, but I find no jewel or treasure at all!

Rouge angrily kick the wall, her kick creating a hole the wall that revealed a big metal doors with red marking.

Rouge: Oh, a secret hidden room!

Rouge push open the metal doors, revealing a angel statue have a big shiny ruby in it chest.

Rouge: What a big beautiful ruby!

Rouge flew towards the statue grabbing the gem out of it, she look around for any trap, but nothing happen at all and she walking out of the cave. But Rouge don't know that after she left, the statue starting to break into pieces, black smoke coming out from the statue, and the smoke turn into the evil god known as Ken!

Ken: Hahahaha! I am free!

*Flashback End*

Ken uses his godly strength to crushed the gem into dust as Ken has his sight on Rouge.

Ken: Now, the crystal is gone, I can rule this world once more, and Rouge, I will reward you for freeing me!

Rouge: Really?! What is my reward?

Ken: Become my first slave! *evil grin*

Rouge: What! *Angry* Fuck you, no fucking way I becoming your slave! *giving him the bird*

Ken: You has no choice and you can't stop me, I will use you to help me to rule the world again!

Rouge: Unless I stop you before that happen! *flew at him*

Rouge fly towards him at full speed, she tries to kick him, but Ken dodge her kick, he grab her leg slammed Rouge on ground, she tries to get up, but Rouge was blasted by his dark energy blast and knock her against the wall with loud crash! Rouge tries to get up again!

Rouge: Ahnn *falls*

Ken: *Waving his index finger* Ah ah ah! A slave can never hurt their master, you need be to punish! I may be weakened for being imprison for long time, but I'm still stronger than you!

Ken snap his fingers that summon four black tentacles. Two of the tentacles sprang forward and wrapped themselves around Rouge's arms and legs. She tries to struggle, but the tentacles was too strong to break free!

Rouge: (Angry) Let me go, you bastard!

Ken: Quiet, slave! *Finger snap*

One of the four tentacles wrapped around her mouth to keep her quiet.

Ken: I place a powerful barrier about your house, nobody is coming to rescue you. Now then, it punishment time!

He snap his fingers, Rouge's skinsuit was tears into pieces on the ground, only leaving Rouge completely naked except for her gloves and boots. She seeing Ken walking to her, ready to fuck her, he grabs Rouge's breasts!

Ken: I love women with big breasts!

His hand was playing with her breasts, tightly squeezing her nipples and digging into the soft flesh of her breast. Ken was sucking on Rouge's breasts and Rouge starting to moans. He was keep on sucking, licking, biting on her nipples for almost 3 minutes until he stop!

Ken: Let get the main event started!

The tentacles force her to get on her knees, he snap his fingers making his clothes disapper and showing his 12-inch long cock full erect in front of her face. He slid his cock between her breasts, jerking violently his hip up and down. He been fucking Rouge's breasts for almost 5 minutes!

Ken: Your breasts are so super soft *Moans* But I'm going to cumming!

He shot ropes of jizz in her face and breasts. He moved his cock away from her breasts and still fully erect ready to go a another round! The tentacles that warping around her mouth moved away from her face, she gasp for air before she has a chance to say a word, Ken waste no time to shoved his cock down to her mouth! She try to bite it, but his cock too thick and too hard to work, and one of remaining tentacle slap on her ass make loud smack sound!

Rouge: *Moaning in pain*

Ken: *Giggle* Nice try, I'm too strong for that to happen but I need punish you some more for that!

He start jerk hip faster and harder than before, he put hands on her head and deepthorat her. The last tentacle was push itself up to her ass, it rapid pushing back and forth. She tries tighten her ass cheeks tries to stop from move, but it only causing the thick tentacle to push even harder than before. After 10 minutes of pounding Rouge's throat Ken could feel himself approaching his second climax.

Ken: Ready to enjoy taste of my godly load!

He hold her head tightly as he released her load down Rouge's throat. At the same time, the tentacle cum inside her ass and a taste of Ken's cum sent Rouge over the edge and she came as well squirting on the floor. Ken kept his cock hilted in Rouge's throat for a few moments not wanting to remove it from the warm and moist cock holder it was in. The tentacle in her ass pull out with great force cause her moan loudly while the cum from her anal start io spilled on the floor!

He pull out his cock, tentacle went back to covering her mouth again tries force her to swallow his cum. She have no choice but to swallow his cum. Rouge is swallowing down his delicious leftover cum in her mouth into her stomach, Ken had already decided to do to her next. Ken snap fingers making all tentacles disappear, freeing her arms and legs.

Ken: Are ready for next part?

Rouge: Screw you! You will not get a way with this!

Ken: Oh really? I forget to tell you that my cum can corrupt anyone mind!

Rouge: W..what!?

Ken: That right, you are slowly losing you mind. If I cum inside anyone my darkness will spread within them into their brain and slowly, but permanently, turn them into obedient slaves with their bodies and minds unable and un-wanting to resist me. *Laughing*

Rouge: *Shock* No! My friends will notices if something wrong with me!

Ken: Hahaha! My darkness will not only corrupted your mind, but it will also keep your pesonally the same as well as your behavior! Nobody will not notice is something wrong with you!

Ken picked up Rouge and slammed her front against her table. Ken was standing behind Rouge with his massive cock rubbing against Rouge's wet pussy. Rouge was not completely gone yet and was about to use her wings through the door and call for help, but her thought was utterly crushed as she felt drool hit the back of her head and felt thing on her wings. Rouge turned her head up to see a black lizard demon standing in front of her and she turned her head around see a black ring on her wings closing them together. Rouge could only assume Ken had summoned it like he did the tentacles and the black demon might be one that put the ring on her wings. The demon smile while he giving Rouge a great view of its 10-inch cock.

Ken: Doesn't it look delicious to taste, Rouge?!

The demon's cock was brought right in front of Rouge's face and just from the smell Rouge knew it, she had realize the logical science behind what was about to happen. The amazing smell of the cock in front of her, and Ken amazing cock getting stuffed in her pussy, Rouge knew she was going get mind broken and become Ken's sex slave. It didn't matter which as when she willingness opened her mouth and accept her fate, it was immediately stuffed with the demon's cock. And Ken's cock pound her pussy with great force! Every pleasurable sense through Rouge's body was going off and she was powerless to stop the forces simply using her body as a toy for pleasure, it was point that her mind is now gone forever and replace by a obedient sex slave of former self.

Ken: Damn Rouge, your pussy feels even better than I imagine it would and it's good to see you slobbering on that cock in your mouth, it means your accepting your new role as my slave and don't worry when we're done I promise to have your body fucked once a day at least!

Hearing Ken promising her something so wonderful sent Rouge over the edge yet again, not that anyone slowed down. After 5 hours of ruthless fucking, Rouge came over 50 times thanks to the fact that every time she came should be even more sensitive than before and none of her holes received any mercy, not that she wanted any. Rouge had already accepted this as her new life and couldn't wait to see what else Ken had in store for her. His demon using Rouge's mouth had cum in her mouth and down her throat over 19 times so far thanks to Rouge's tongue willingly licking it all over.

Ken: Don't worry, I control your body it is no way you can be impregnation by me or anyone without my permission.

Rouge smile after hearing that knowing she can premise her master some more. He snap fingers the demon disapper like the tentacles before and he stood front of her. Ken use his powers make all the cum that covering her body to disappear too!

Ken: You does good satisfied me, for that I will granted you some my power of my darkness to you my loyal slave!

Rouge: *Bowing down* I will be greatful by accepting your gift, my master!

Ken rise his hand that covering by dark energy fire on to Rouge, covering her with dark aura about her body and she starting transform her into her dark form. Rouge now has dark crimson eyes, darker tan skin and gray fur. She has bigger wings, her breasts has grew larger than before, she has goat like horns on her head and her tail is now long pointy tail. Rouge wearing a purple outfit with a cleavage window, tall black gloves with purple cuffs, black open-toed high heels with purple straps and she wears dark blue eyeshadow, as well as purple lipstick.

Rouge: Thank you, Master!

Rouge reverted back to her original form and waiting her master's next order to do!

Ken: Your welcome! Now, then who will be next victim!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The horny cat

Location: Rouge's House

Time: 9:36 a.m.

After Ken was released, he enslaved Rouge the bat, and he is keeping low profile for a few days. He read Rouge's memory and know about Sonic, her friends, Dr. Eggman, the chaos emerald and the master emerald! He will a plan to use the emeralds in future, but he is still too weak to take on Sonic and his friends, so his plans is take control of Sonic's friends obe by one until nobody is left to stop and then he will takeover the world!

Rouge been training on her new power during hee free time. She can create shadow clone that can look like the real thing, has power of darkness manipulation just like her master, and turn herself invisible!

Ken relaxing on his bed while Rouge giving him titjob and sucking on his cock at the same time in her dark form. She has been sucking his cock for 5 minutes, he was very close to climax, he held the Rouge's head at the base of his crotch. He shot his huge load right down her throat.

Ken was pulled his cock out after a moment of just letting his cock sit in Rouge's throat, a good amount of cum was dragged into Rouge's mouth. She swallow his delicious cum and she was happy!

Ken: Was my cum taste amazing Rouge?

Rouge: Yes, master it is! Also master what is your plans!

Ken: Well, I need more slaves! Collection more slave will regained more of my original power way faster than waiting for to return, Rouge!

Rouge: I understand now, my master!

They hear a knock at her door.

Rouge: Oh, I think it's Shadow and Omega. We going on a mission to hunter down Eggman's rogue robots after his defeat! I'll be back, master!

Ken: Try to get back as soon as possible before I get bored.

Rouge: Okay, master!

Rouge reverted back her normal form and left with Shadow and Omega. Now, Ken is alone at Rouge's home.

Ken: I think it time to find a another slave to regain more of my power!

Ken snap his fingers creating new clothes for himself. He wearing a black shirt with a red dragon on it, navy blue jeans, and jet black boots. He teleported out of her house and into a field!

Location: Field near Central City

He know be a bad idea to teleport in the center of city, when people can see him just pop out of nowhere. He still need to keep a low profile. Before he about to walk to the city he hear loud footstep right behind him.

Ken turn around see a big robot standing behind him. It was one of Dr. Eggman's rogue robot, Rouge was talking about before she left. The robot turn it arm into a laser cannon, ready to attack him. Ken charge his enegy beam in his hand ready to fight back! But, Ken stop his attack because sensing a strong presence near him!

Ken: *Whispering* That might be one Rouge's or Sonic's friends. *Clearing his throat* Help, help somebody help me!

Before the robot about to attack him, a giant fireball that appear out of nowhere strike the robot and destroying it! He turn his head and see a purple cat mobian walk towards him.

Blaze: Are you Ok?

Ken: Yes, I am ok! Thank you for saving! Oh, man I thought I going to die here!

Ken was pretending that he was helpless and powerless!

Blaze: Your welcome! So what your name and why are you here on this field all alone?

Ken: I am Ken the fox, I live near the city and try to visit the city until that robot appear out of nowhere and tries to attack me!

Blaze: Good thing I was nearby to destroy that evil robot. Oh yeah, my name is Blaze the cat.

He already know about her by reading Rouge's memory sometime ago.

Ken: Wait, you're Blaze the cat. You are one of Sonic's friends!

Blaze: Oh, you hear of me!

Ken: Yeah, you help Sonic to defeat Dr. Eggman and making our world a safer place! You're like famous.

Blaze: Oh thank you!

Ken: I wish I can chat some more, but I have to go, bye!

Blaze: Ok bye, Ken! *Ken is out of sight* He look like a nice person and cute too.

But Ken do not left at all, he hides in the shadows, he hear what she said and watch Blaze walk toward the city. Ken giggle a little after hearing the word!

Ken: *Giggle* Cute huh? *Whispering* Blaze the cat, a princess and the guardian of Sol emeralds, I know about you from Rouge. And I know your a skilled fighter and can create and control fire. Perfect, I think found my next slave. I follow her!

Ken decide to secretly following Blaze around the city while being hidden in the shadows, he hoping get her all alone to captue her off guard and make Blaze his slave! He been following for an hour, until she went inside the library.

Location: Central City's Library

Ken made his way into the library and started his hunt for Blaze, but she was instantly dumbfounded that his target was not at any of the open view tables like the ones they played games on and decided that she must be somewhere in between the bookshelves.

It took a lot more time than his thought to track down Blaze. As it turns out she was in the far back of the library where the most useless documents were held. It made things even more puzzling as to why Blaze would be back here, unless she want privacy for some reason but this is a good opportunity to get her. Ken used his senses helped him find Blaze without the cat noticing him.

What was really going on with Blaze, Ken couldn't believe.

Blaze was touching herself as she was reading a smutty book in the library.

Ken managed to sneak behind the bookshelf that Blaze had her back against while she was sitting on the ground. Ken was essentially right behind Blake, but the cat was too caught up in her sexual haze to realize. Ken saw Blaze hold her book up to her face with her right hand, while her left hand had undone her pants and was currently under her panties, she was playing with herself.

Ken used this distraction to quietly climbed to the top of the bookshelf and looked down at Blaze. He used his senses to listen for anyone in the surrounding area, nothing, then he used his enhanced smell, nothing, but a wet kitty.

Ken readied himself and his hard cock, already deciding the first hole he would defile. Just as Blaze was nearing her orgasm, Ken jumped down right in front of her sitting form. Of course his 12-inch cock shocked Blaze speechless for a few seconds.

Blaze attempted to scream out for help, but Ken reacted fast and with a smile he plunged his entire length down Blaze's throat. Blaze began to struggle and kick, but Ken simply used his powers to bring fourth multiple long and thick tendrils from the darkness of her shadow to wrap around the cat's arms and legs.

Ken looked down at Blaze as his entire cock was still plunged down in the restrained cat's throat. Ken was giving Blaze's throat a moment to adjust itself in size as its new purpose was now obvious.

Eventually, Ken pulled out and even allowed Blaze to catch her breath slightly before penetrating her again, though it wasn't just one hole getting filled.

Ken didn't want to lose the initiative that Blaze had started on and so he summoned a 5th tendril from his shadow that was thicker than the others and had it push it's into Blaze's already drenched pussy.

Ken: Don't worry Blaze it's me Ken and I got to say you have a nice throat, not as tight as Rouge's, but I have a feeling that ass of yours is going to be a dream.

Blaze's eyes widened at the realization that person who is fucking her throat was Ken the fox that she met earlier today!

Ken: You see, you might not love your current situation right now, but believe me, soon you will be addicted to my cock.

After Ken said that he ran one of his hands behind Blaze's head as he was pumping in and out her throat.

At first Blaze struggled aggressively, she couldn't believe what was happening, true she had come here for something with a similar goal as this, but getting raped and restrained by him was not really what she wanted to take place.

After 10 minutes of pounding Blaze's throat Ken could feel himself approaching his first climax. Blaze however, was doing her best not to feel anything pleasurable from the experience. She tried thinking of the un-sexiest thoughts she could, but the taste of the cock in her mouth mixed with Ken's pre-cum was making it impossible, not to mention that before Ken arrived she was already close to the edge and the thick and warm tentacle thing pummeling her pussy was going to send her over the edge in seconds.

Ken: Oh-oh Blaze, here it comes, my first load, you better enjoy it!

After Ken said that in a sultry tone as he released his load down Blaze's throat. At the same time, the taste of Ken's cum sent Blaze over the edge and she came as well squirting around the tendril which also came into Blaze's pussy since it was connected to Ken's being.

Ken kept his cock hilted in Blaze's throat for a few moments not wanting to remove it from the warm and moist cock holder it was in. Her throat was more warmer but less moist than Rouge's throat!

Eventually Ken did pull out not wanting to lose his new toy before it's really his yet.

While Blaze was swallowing down whatever delicious cum Ken dragged up into her mouth from her throat, Ken had already chosen his next cock's next home.

In a flash, using his dark powers Ken knocked all the books on one lever of the bookshelf so she could put Blaze through it.

Ken shoved Blaze's body through the bookshelf so her head sticking out and into the row Ken had been watching from. Blaze's chest was supported by the bookshelf and Ken was standing behind Blaze with his massive cock rubbing against Blaze's ass crack.

Blaze was not completely gone yet and was about to use her top half to crawl through the shelf, but her plan was utterly crushed as she felt drool hit the back of her head. Blaze turned her head to see a wolf demon climbing down from top of the bookshelf. Blaze could only assume Ken had summoned it like he did with the tendrils.

The wolf jumped down in front of Blaze and stood on its hind legs giving Blaze a great view of its 10-inch cock.

Ken: I hope you like a another big cock going to your mouth again, Blaze?!

He still rubbing his cock against Blaze's ass cheeks while the tendril in Blaze's pussy started simply rubbing against her drenched slit.

Ken: Rouge has tasted their cum, by judging her reactions, it's pretty good.

Blaze: Wait, Rouge you say her name earlier! What has you done to her!?

Ken: Make her my loyal slave after I fuck her and break her mind!

Blaze: *Shock* What?!

Blaze become very anrgy and ready to use her pyrokinesis on Ken and his demon. She doesn't use them because her mind was full pleasure at the moment and now not anymore. Blaze was ready fight back!

Blaze: *Angry* I may not like her, but she still my friend and you will make pay for that. I will stop you before you do the same thing to my friends and everybody else!

Blaze's hands was on fire and she was ready to blast that demon in front her, but Ken display a mirror in front of Blaze between her and his demon. The Mirror show a live footage of everbody in front of inside the library.

Blaze: What! Why are you showing me this.

Ken: If you resist, I will kill everybody in the library!

Ken summoned a lot of black blades over everybody heads, they have no idea what is going on right now!

Ken: My blade are invisible to them and my blades will strike all of them down!

Blaze: No, Don't do it, please!

Ken: If you resists, I will kill them, but If you submit, I will spare their lives. You have two choice, choose wisely!

Blaze think about it, she look down on the floor without saying a word, she put out her flames out! She accept her defeat.

Ken: He he he, You choose a good answer!

Ken make the blades disappear and then the mirror too.

The wolf's cock was brought right in front of Blaze's face and just from the smell Blaze already knew what was about to happen.

Ken: Remember Blaze, no resisting!

If all three of her holes were filled, with how amazing the tendril felt in her pussy before, the amazing smell of the cock in front of her, and Ken's amazing cock getting stuffed in her ass, Blaze knew she was going get mind broken and become Ken's sex slave, just like Rouge, and Blaze know that nobody is going to save her because none of friends know that she's here.

Ken: Alright Blaze here I come!

Blaze was getting ready what about to happen next, she letting out a loud gasp as Ken rammed her ass at the same time the tendril toying with her pussy decided to get back in aggressively. Such force behind her Blaze couldn't help but open her mouth to scream in either pain or pleasure, it didn't matter which as when she opened her mouth it was immediately stuffed with the wolf demon's cock, Blaze's mouth was being fuck again!

Every pleasurable sense through Blaze's body was going off and she was helpless to stop the forces simply using her body as a toy for pleasure, this is it, she was going to be consumed by pleasure and to be honest that didn't sound too bad to her. The little remains of her mind hope that her friends will save her soon. As Blaze's mind is now completely gone just like Rouge!

Ken: Wow Blaze, your ass feels even better than Rouge and it's good to see you slobbering on that cock in your mouth, it means your accepting your new role as my slave too!

Blaze stop sucking on that cock, pull her mouth away from that cock she was sucking on, and turn her head around to him.

Blaze: *Smile* Yes, Master! I am your loyal slave and forever more!

Ken: Good! Let us continue!

Blaze turn her head back around and gonna back sucking on that demon's cock.

After 3 hours of senseless fucking, Blaze came over 30 times thanks to the fact that every time she came should be even more sensitive than before and none of her holes received any mercy, not that she wanted any. Blaze had already accepted this as her new life and couldn't wait to see what else Ken had in store for her in the future.

The wolf using Blaze's mouth had cum in her mouth and down her throat over 20 times so far thanks to Blaze's tongue willingly licking it all over.

As for the tendril making remodeling Blaze's pussy, it had ejaculated inside of her about 25 times thanks to Blaze attempting to tighten herself around the lucky tendril to get more cum out of it.

Yang felt should give his thanks to Blaze's parents for such a nice ass. Ken had cum in Blaze's ass more than enough times to claim it and though he would say it was on purpose, it wasn't but it's still nice, Ken had seemingly trained Blaze to cum every time Ken himself dumped a load in Blaze's ass.

Ken has pull out Blaze, removing away from the bookshelf. He snap fingers make the wolf demon and tendrils disappear!

Ken look down on Blaze, while she is on her knee stare at her master waiting for any order! He put hand on her head!

Ken: Does a great job satisfied me! It's time for me to granted you power of darkness!

Blaze: *Bowing down* Yes, master! I will accept your gift!

Ken put a dark aura about Blaze. She is starting to change just like he does with Rouge! Blaze have light lavender fur, topaz eyes, her muzzle is peach, she has dark purple stripes all over body like a tiger, has a taller tail, has a orange-red gem on her forehead, she wore green eyeshadow as well as green lipstick, dark purple flame like marking from her feet to her knees and she has shoulder-length hair with purple tips. Blaze wears a short black kimono with red flame, red and black skirt and heels with purple straps.

Blaze: Thank you, my master!

Ken: Ok Blaze, meet me at the field far away from the city! Time to test your new powers!

Blaze: yes, master!

Blaze reverted back her normal! Ken left the library before her. They meet at the field, she started practicing her new powers. After 2 hours of training, Blaze learn that has flight, magic and darkness manipulation. Her pyrokinesis has gone to a whole new level, she can create physical contructs made of fire, her fire can touch anything without burning or make hot unless she want to. Blaze can transform into her burning form without a emerald but it will drain her energy very fast.

Ken: Ok that enough for the day, Blaze I want you to go to Rouge's house with me, after tell your friend Silver that you staying at Rouge's place for a few day for go on a trip or whatever you can tell him!

* Note: Blaze and Silver live in the same apartment as friends*

Blaze: Ok, master I will do it!

Ken: Good!

Ken teleport to Rouge's home while Blaze go to her apartment tell Silver that is she going on a trip with Rouge and her new friend. Everything went well without any problem.

Location: Rouge's house

Blaze went to Rouge's house and meet her master waiting for her. He let her in and they talk about some things and his plan. Later, at night Ken lying on the couch and watching tv while Blaze was sucking on his cock. He is close to climax and ready to shot his load in her throat. Suddenly they hear a door opening and they see Rouge walking through the door.

Rouge: Sorry, I am late ma...Master?! Blaze?!

Ken: Oh Rouge, say hello my *moan* Wait one moment, please!

Ken grab Blaze's head and push her head down to the base of his crotch. He firing his huge load down to her throat and he pull out his cock from her mouth. Blaze swallow his cum and lick his remaining cum on his cock. She stop licking after she finish cleaning her master's cock!

Ken: I was saying, Rouge meet my new slave as well as your slave partner or slavemate!

Rouge: What!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Location: Green Hill zone

After hour arriving at green hill, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega known as team dark was ambush by rogue robots! Team Dark destory almost of all robots in the area. The remaining robots are 3 beetle robot, 2 wasp bot, and one huge robot! Team dark taking cover behind some rocks as the robots firing there laser gun at them.

The two beetle robot come closer to attack! Rouge flew to the air and ready to do drop kick!

Rouge: You take this!

Rouge drop kicked the two beetle smashing them to pieces! But two wasp robots shot her in the back went she wasn't looking. Rouge fell on the ground, Omega grab her and move her behind cover!

Omega: Rouge, you are ok!?

Rouge: I am alright, Omega!

Omega: I will handle them two!

Omega tranform his arm into a cannon and fire. The blast destroy the two wasp robots. Omega turn around see the third beetle. The beetle jump in the air about to attack to him from behind. But, Rouge see it and kick it in mid-flight launching in the sky, Omega fire his cannon destroying too.

The big robot pull out a missile launcher from it back! The robot targeting it missile at Rouge and Omega, the big robot launched it missile. Shadow jump in front of them!

Shadow: Take this! Chaos spears!

Shadow's Chaos Spears destroy all the missile. Shadow jump over the robot, spin dash on his missile launcher destroying it! The Robot turn it arms to giant cannon and charging it cannons!

Shadow: Oh no you doesn't! Chaos Blast!

The Blast destroy the big robot completey before it have a chance to fire! Shadow turn around looking at Rouge and Omega!

Shadow: That all of them! Mission complete! Time to go!

Rouge: Oh man, now I has rest of the day to myself! I think I go visit Knuckles and say hi to him!

Shadow: Rouge, Can you please stop messing with him!

Rouge: Why, you know I like to tease him, Shadow!

Omega: I agree with Shadow, you alway messing with Knuckles everytime you see him!

Rouge: Oh come on, he always guarding the master emerald all the time, all day everydays. I wish giving some entertainment to do!

Shadow: *Gasps* Whatever, do whatever you want I don't care, let go Omega!

Omega: Ok! Bye, Rouge!

Rouge: Bye, Shadow! Bye, Omega!

Shadow and Omega left green hill zone and Rouge flew to Angel Island!

Location: Angel Island

Rouge arrive at Angel Island, she went to find Knuckles and she found him. Knuckles is taking a nap next to the master emerald!

Rouge: I can be helpful, If I give my master the master emerald and a new slave for him! Oh I has a plan with some fun as well! *Giggle*

After some time later. Rouge walk towards the sleeping echidna and standing next to him.

Rouge: Wake wake my sleeping friend!

Knuckles: mmmhh! *opening his eyes* W..What the...!? Rouge what you doing here! You are here to steal the master emerald again!

Rouge: No no no, I here to play a interesting game with you, Knuckles!

Knuckles: Why?!

Rouge: Shadow, Omega, and I just finish a mission, I was bored, I has nothing better to do anyway! I just here to play a game with you!

Knuckles: ok, then what the game is?

Rouge: Sex game!

Knuckles: *Shock* What!?

Rouge: Come on, Knuckles I know you been wanted to pound my body for a long time!

Knuckles: *Blushing* May..be! *Nervous*

Rouge: How about a bet!

Knuckles: A bet!

Rouge: Yeah! If you win, I never steal anything again and you can has my body, to do whatever you want to me at anytime and any place!

Knuckles: What will happen if I lose!

Rouge: If you lose, I will become my slave forever!

Knuckles start thinking about it! After a minute of thinking, he make his decision!

Knuckles: Ok I will play your game! What are the rules!

Rouge: The rule are simple, you have do is to make me cum least once as well as I has to make you cum but if you cum 3 time you lose and I win got it!

Knuckles: Yes, don't regret it after I win, Rouge!

Rouge: We will see about that!

Rouge remove her suit as well as her gloves and boots leaving her body completely naked while Knuckles getting his cock fully erect! Knuckle's cock was about 9-inch long!

Rouge: Not as big as master's cock!

Knuckles: Wait, What?!

Rouge: Nothing! Let get started!

She move towards Knuckles as she go on her knees and opening her mouth start sucking on his cock!

Knuckles: Oh my god, that felt good!

Rouge slowly sucking on his cock from tip into base! She start to moan as she go on starting to go a faster pace! Rouge use her tougue to lick the tip of his cock while she still sucking on it. Knuckles start to moan as well as he about to climax!

Knuckles: Oh no, I about to cum!

After hearing that Rouge start to suck way faster than before, licking around his cock like a tornado and bobbing her head back and front. She try to make him cum really fast!

At no warning, Knuckles unleash his load in her mouth as she swallow his cum, after Rouge move her mouth away from his cock, Knuckles shot a few rope of his cum on her face afterward!

Rouge: That was delicious!

Knuckles: That was not-

Rouge: Fair! *Giggle* You think because you are strong and tough doesn't mean that you can last longer! You mens always crumble at a mere sight of a beautiful woman! Now, then go lay down!

Rouge laying Knuckles on the ground as they go a cowgirl position she put her pussy on the tip of his cock. Letting his cock enter in her pussy. Rouge push herself down taking his whole cock inside of her! She move her hip step to step while she move up and down at a fast pace! Rouge and Knuckles are moaning and panting like crazy as she move her hip extreme fast!

After 5 minutes of Knuckles fuck her pussy, he close to his second climax and Rouge felt his cock is twitching, she know he about to cum. Knuckles can't help it, but to give out a loud moan!

Knuckles: Mmmhhh *moan*

Rouge: Oh, are you about to cum! Let me help with that!

Rouge pull her pussy out, standing over him, she jump up and slam down on his cock with a loud smack sound! Knuckles unleashed his second load on to her pussy! She is laugh at him as he filling her pussy with his cum. Rouge move hip again making he cum a little more before she pull her pussy out, she stand right up and walk toward a stone table!

Rouge: How pathetic, there will be easying win I ever has!

Knuckles: How dare you mop me!

Knuckles stand back up while Rouge walk closer the stone table.

Rouge: How dare I? Look at you not even 10 minutes you already blow your two load!

Knuckles: *Angry* I show you how it done!

Rouge: Oh really? Then fuck me!

Rouge be over on the table rising her ass in air then Knuckles walk over grab ass and fucking her ass!

Knuckles: You take this!

Rouge: Try to make cum this time!

Knuckles pumping her ass in and out while Rouge start to moan loudly for few minutes, then he lift her upper body higher, grab her arms and pounding her even harder for another few minutes!

Knuckles: I will bested you it clear now!

Rouge pull her ass away from his cock and Knuckles stop fucking for a moment!

Rouge: Oh Knux, I know you too well, you want to be strong, powerful, smart just like the others and most important you want to fuck my ass!

Knuckles stare at her butthole as Rouge widened her ass cheeks without a wasted a second he grabs her and lifting her putting Rouge on a stand and carry position! He pumping her ass like a wild animal without skipping a beat!

Rouge: Yes, show me the beast you are! Fuck me harder!

Knuckles felt unimaginable pleasure as he fuck her in the ass with no sign of stopping. After few moments both of them lay on the table continues to fuck her as he already start rubbing her pussy with his hand!

Rouge: You figure it out, but it's too late I feel your balls boiling!

Rouge start to moan louder as she mop him about blow his last load!

Knuckles: No! I...Will...Not...Give...In!

As he say that he blow his third load into her ass and his cock shot more of his cum on her breasts after he put out! Rouge laughed as he pass out on the table!

After a few minutes Knuckles have wake up from the ground.

Knuckles: Does I win!?

Rouge: You does make cum, but only after you cum first, so no you lose! That mean I win as well as the bet!

Knuckles: Oh man! I lost!

Rouge: Just got started!

Rouge transform into her demon form and Knuckles was got surprised what just happened while still lying on the ground too weak to get up!

Rouge: Oh I forget to tell you have magic powers!

Knuckles: Magic power!? That mean you cheated!

Rouge: *waving her finger* Oh no no no, I do not use any my power on you! You lost on your own!

Knuckles realized does lost to her , he felt despair as Rouge used her magic to create dark rings on to his arms pinning him on to the ground!

Knuckles: what are you doing?

Rouge: What you think, you are my slave now and I can do whatever I want to you, Knux!

Knuckles: You will not get away with this!

Rouge: It's too late now!

Rouge fire a pink beam at him, she try to brainwash the red echidna! Knuckles tries to resists as his mind is fading away!

Knuckles: Ahhh! I...WILL...NOT...GIVE...IN! Ahhhhh!

Rouge: Oh! Still resisting huh! Take this!

Rouge firing her pink at full blast destroying all of his will, Knuckles can't hold on anymore he is losting his mind!

Knuckles: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sudden a big bright pink flash covering the whole area, a few moment the light fade away! Rouge's job was done, she have released Knux's restrains from his arms and legs, the red echidna got back on his feet and looking at Rouge!

Rouge: How do you feel?

Knuckles: I feel fine, my lady!

Rouge gave a smile on her face, her brainwash magic works, it's not as strong as her master but it still works!

Rouge: Good! Who do you service?

Knuckles: I am a servant of Lord Ken! The true god of this world, everything belonged to him even the master emerald and chaos emeralds!

Rouge: Haha! That right!

Knuckle: What you want me to do, my mistress!

Rouge: Keeping protect the master emerald until Master Ken arrived here! And you will not tell no one what happened here, okay!

Knuckles: Yes, Mistress Rouge!

Rouge: Alright, I am leaving now!

Knuckle: Okay, my mistress!

Rouge flew away from Angel Island and went back to her home, wanted to tell her master that the master emerald is now belonged to him! she was very excited to tell him!

After an hour later, Rouge finally arrived at her home, she walks though her door!

Rouge: Sorry, I am late ma...Master?! Blaze?!

Ken: Oh Rouge, say hello my *moan* Wait one moment, please!

Ken grab Blaze's head and push her head down to the base of his crotch. He firing his huge load down to her throat and he pull out his cock from her mouth. Blaze swallow his cum and lick his remaining cum on his cock. She stop licking after she finish cleaning her master's cock!

Ken: I was saying, Rouge meet my new slave as well as your slave partner or slavemate!

Rouge: What!?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bat vs Cat

Location: Rouge's house

Ken: Yes, Rouge! Blaze is my new slave as well as your slavemate!

*Note: Slavemate is like roommate, but with slaves*

Rouge: Yes, Master! I will get along with her!

Blaze: Me too, Master!

Ken: Good because I going to sleep, do not disturb me!

Rouge & Blaze: Yes, Master!

Ken teleport to his room. Both, Rouge and Blaze are alone together with a complete silence for a few moments! Until Rouge decided to said something!

Rouge: Just get some things straight, you may being his new slave does not mean you are his favorite slave! I am his number 1 slave here, got it!

Blaze: *Giggle* Maybe master choose me because you were gone all day, leaving our master all alone, and I has to satisfied our master while you wasn't here for him!

Rouge: *Shock* I..I..was on a mission with Shadow and Omega! I was finished at noon!

Blaze: And why doesn't you come back sooner, after master tell you to come back as soon as possible before he get bored!

Rouge:I...I...was making a surprise gift for master. It took longer than I thought!

Blaze: Oh Really?! What is the surprise!

Rouge: Am I not telling you, it his surprise not your!

Blaze: I bet you went to steal some jewelry again!

Rouge: What!? I will never steal something unless it for master! Beside I would entertainment master, if I wasn't busy!

Blaze: Please, While you were busy I entertaining master after we and he said that my ass felt better than your!

Rouge: Why you little bitch! *Rise her fist*

Blaze: *waving her finger* ah ah ah, master said do not disturb him that mean no fighting or loud noises!

Rouge groan angry, she want to punch Blaze so much! But Rouge don't want to make master angry for disturb him and try to hurt her! Rouge think about a way get bavk her on without hurting her! Then Rouge just has idea, master said to get along right that mean we can't hurt each other, but doesn't mean we cannot fuck each other! And Rouge has a perfect idea and a plan to get her revenge on Blaze!

Rouge: Hey Blaze, how about we have a fight!

Blaze: A FIGHT!? You know master might get mad, if we hurt each other instead of along each other! And Beside I can beat you one on one fight!

Rouge: Oh no, Blaze not a real fight, but a sex fight!

Blaze: Sex fight! Why!?

Rouge: Master will get mad, if we hurt each other, but It will be okay to fuck each other remember we are slavemate after all!

Blaze: Yeah, That make sense! Alright, so how do we do this sex fight!

Rouge: Can you use magic?

Blaze: Yes, I do! Why!

Rouge: Because we go to give ourself penis and balls with our magic!

Blaze: What!

Rouge: Come on, Blaze do you want to know what felt to have a dick! And you want to kniw what master felt when he fuck us!

Blaze: *Blush* Maybe...ok fine! What are the rules?

Rouge: The rules is simple the goal is to do whatever it take to make your opponent cum first! Who ever cum first lose and the winner do whatever they want to the loser! And proof who is master's number one slave is!

Blaze: Ok let do this, but not here we do not want to wake up master while he is sleeping!

Rouge: Don't worry, I know a place that no one can disturb us follow me!

Rouge and Blaze left her house at middle of the night!

Location: Abandoned Hidden Bar

Rouge: Here we are?

Blaze: What is there place? And why a bar have a battle ring!

Rouge: There bar used to be a place criminal and thieves hang out and watch fight, but after eggman was taking down all criminal stop coming here because They think Sonic and his friends might find them here to take them down too. The owner has to shut the bar down because no one is coming anymore and been abandoned for 3 years now!

Blaze: I don't think Eggman being defeated will cause a huge impact on all the criminal!

Rouge: Ok that enough chatting let get starting! We can use the ring for our fight!

Blaze: Alright then!

Rouge and Blaze transform into their demon form! Rouge already has plan as they give themselves cock and balls, both Rouge and Blaze has 10-in long cock and balls as big as baseball! They walk on to the ring and face each other on the egde of the ring!

Rouge: You are going down, Blaze! Remember who ever cum first lose!

Blaze: No way, I make cum first!

They start, Blaze make the first move by charged at her she try to sweep Rouge's feet, but she dodge it by jump over Blaze. Rouge used her magic to create black rings and try to throw it at her limbs unfortunate Blaze use her fire to destroy to the rings before the rings has a chance to touch her!

Blaze: Nice try, I know you try to restricted me with those rings!

Rouge: Sorry, but that was a distraction!

Blaze: Wait what!

Rouge has summon five tendrils and all four tendrils warp around on all of Blaze's limbs and hang her upside-down! Rouge walk towards to the now restricted cat! Rouge use the fifth tendril to tear Blaze's bottom side clothes off!

Rouge: That all? How disappointing I was expecting more a challenge!

Blaze: Put me down and I will show you a challenge!

Rouge: No thank, I like a easy anyway!

Rouge is sucking on Blaze's cock while she start rubbing her balls too.

Blaze's thought: Damn her mouth felt very good, no wonder master like her mouth it feel like a black hole on my cock! I need to do something I will cum at this rate!

Blaze make her feet on fire burning the tendrils off and she flame kicked Rouge knocking her into the ground as well as burn her clothes off too! Blaze created flaming rings and throw it at Rouge, the ring pinned down her to the ground unable to move her body!

Blaze: Sorry, Rouge! But your tendril are way weaker than Master's to hold me! Now, then time for payback!

Blaze press her cock into Rouge's pussy pounding her, she stroking Rouge's cock and balls! Rouge is moaning quietly!

Blaze: Just give up and cum already it is no way you can from this while you are pin down!

Rouge: You call that a handjob and are you fucking me because I felt nothing at all! You fuck like a weak old man!

Blaze: *Angry* That It! I don't want to use, but you force me to use it! Prepare yourself for the most hotest fucking you has of your life!

Blaze Transform into her burning form and create onahole made of fire she use on Rouge's cock, she is fucking her pussy really fast, and Blaze's cock is burning Rouge's pussy as Rouge is screaming in pain! Blaze put the onahole on Rouge's cock and pumping her cock with it!

Blaze: How do you like my hot burning dick, you bitch?

Rouge: Hwoooah! It burns!

After 5 minutes of fucking Rouge. Blaze can feel Rouge's cock twitching, she about to cum!

Blaze: Go ahead and cum! I know you going to blow your load!

Rouge: Ohh! Oh no! I'm gonna ... I'm gonna! Pfft! *Laughing*

Blaze: What's so funny, bitch? You gonna to cum anyway! It's no way I can escape from this!

Rouge: What If you never trap me in the first place, Blaze!

Blaze: What are you talking about? I can clearly see that you're trap right now!

Sincerely, Blaze felt something was shoved in her ass! She her head turn around and Blaze was shock as she see a second Rouge fucking her ass!

Blaze: Why there are two of you, Rouge!

Rouge: You better take a look at one, you fucking right now!

Blaze turn back around looking at the one that she pounding right now and the Rouge that she on has fade out of existence! That Rouge was one of her shadow clone. Blaze turn back around again looking at the real Rouge!

Blaze: How do you do that?

Rouge: Oh, I guess master never tell you that I can create clones and turn myself invisible!

Blaze: When do you create that clone?

Rouge: Before our match has started!

Blaze: B..But that's cheating!

Rouge: No it is not, I said do whatever It take to make your opponent cum first, that mean anytime and place!

Blaze: That is not fair!

Rouge: It's fair game and by a way it look like you are about to run out of energy!

Blaze: What!

Blaze's burning form worn off and reverted her into her normal form! Blaze has lost all of strength!

Blaze: Oh no! I wasted all of my energy on that clone!

Rouge: It's time for the real fun to start!

Rouge use her power to make ropes of darkness to tie-up Blaze's arms and Rouge create 2 clones of herself! The first clone is taller than her, has big breasts, and showing having a 12-inch thick dick! The second clone is smaller than the first clone, has 9 inch dick but the dick is wider than the first clone! Both clones moves towards Blaze. The first clone bend over on to her, second clone is sitting on her belly, and Rouge sitting behind her! All of them are ready to fuck her up!

Blaze: Wait...I..I give up, please just don't gangbang me!

Rouge: Sorry, Blaze! Our match can only end, until one of us cum first and It not going to being me!

Clone #1 shoved her cock into Blaze's pussy. Clone #2 press her dick between Blaze's breasts! And Rouge rammed her ass!

Rouge: Prepare for the best fucking that you ever have!

Clone #1 begin to slamming her pussy, Clone #2 is fucking and sucking on her tits, and Rouge is ramming her ass like a animal! The first clone pounding her pussy harder and harder for every seconds! Clone #2 turn around facing clone # 1, she was sucking on her tits while fucking her throat! Rouge is still ramming her ass going faster and faster for every seconds!

After 3 minutes, Clone #1 pressing her breasts around Blaze's penis while still banging her pussy!

Blaze: Oh God! *Gasped* They're even softer than I thought!

Clone #1: Oh thank you, I am happy for hearing that!

The first clone slowly lifted her breasts to stimulate Blaze's cock! Blaze's eyes roll back as clone's beasts was too much! The first clone's breasts smacked down hard each time she moved her chest.

Blaze: Oh God…I can't take this. I think I'm about to…!

Rouge: Let it go Blaze!

Blaze:OHHHH!

Blaze started to shoot out ropes of cum. her jizz splashed back down on Clone's tits, covering them in a nice sheen of cum. Both clone and Rouge stop and pull out after Blaze blown her load!

Blaze: It finally over!

Rouge: Sorry, Blaze! It is not over, I won that mean I can anything to you right now!

Blaze: I forget the bet!

Rouge way about do something, until the second clone jump on Blaze and start fucking her mouth! Rouge use her power to knock down her clone and restrain her! Rouge walk up toward her restrained clone put her feet on clone's dick and rubbing it!

Rouge: Who give you permission to go first?

Clone #2: I'm sorry, I can't help it! I want to fuck her so much, her mouth felt so good!

Rouge: I have to punished you! Clone #1 go fuck her!

Clone #1 grab clone #2 putting on the table, she shoved her huge cock in her pussy pumped her in and out while fingering her butthole! Rouge walk back to Blaze!

Rouge: Sorry about that it will not happen again! Now, then where we, oh yeah!

Rouge use her dark power to summon tendril from ceiling grabbing Blaze, holding in mid-air and facing her body to the ground. She rammed her cock into Blaze's pussy! But Rouge had another idea!

Rouge: Hey clone #1, bring clone #2 over here with table!

Clone #1 know what Rouge want her do! She bring clone #2 underneath Blaze, she grab her Blaze's head forcing to suck on Clone's dick. Rouge does the same thing to Clone #1 too! Both Blaze and Clone #2 are forced to suck on each other's cock in a 69 position while Rouge and Clone #1 still pounding theirs pussy!

After 10 minutes of fucking and sucking, all four of them blown theirs load at same time! Rouge and Clone #1 pull out their dick from their sex parther's pussy! Blaze and Clone #2 are both unconscious from all that fucking! Rouge decide reward clone #1 with a kiss.

Rouge: You do very well, you can leave now!

Clone #1 has disappear and Rouge look back at the still unconscious cat and her other clone! The disobedience clone still has full erect cock!

Rouge: Even after that you still want more, huh? I need to punish you some more!

But, Rouge has a another idea, she power make her clone the same size as herself, and she waited for Blaze to wake up! After few minutes, Blaze is starting to wake-up, Rouge turn herself invisible and want to see what will Blaze do to her clone while her clone still unconscious! Blaze look around and see the unconscious clone with a fully erect cock next to her while thinking that is Rouge who has pass out after fucking her!

Blaze: Look at you, pass out after fucking me, Rouge? You had your way with me, time to has my way with you!

Blaze has regained some of energy and create some restrain on the clone's arms, legs, and her mouth! She press her ass cheeks against her cock! The clone wake-up, see Blaze on top of her about to ride her cock, she try to say something, but realized her mouth is covered and she is restrained too!

Blaze: Oh you are a wake! Good because is time for my revenge by making cum until your ball gonna dry! Take this!

Blaze slammed down on the clone real hard! she pumping her ass violently make loud smacking sounds! Blaze's ass was too much to handle, the clone has reach her climax and blown her load inside Blaze! The whole bar is cover by the sounds of fucking, smacking, and groaning!

Blaze: I'm not done with you, you need to cum some more!

The Clone will cum each Blaze pound down and Blaze slammed down harder for each time the clone had cum!

After A hour of senseless fucking, both of them has blown their last cum! They fell unconscious again, Blaze fall down on the ground as her pussy squirt out all of the cum from inside her and spilled over the floor! Rouge turn off her invisibility, she walk towards the both of them!

Rouge: Sorry, Blaze you fuck the wrong bat!

Rouge grab both of their dick and giving them a handjob! Rouge jerk her hands violently until they blown their load, she let the cum to flew towards her mouth and swallow it!

Rouge: Mmmmh! Never thought my clone's cum taste so good!

Rouge make Blaze's cock disappear, Rouge grab a bottle, she give her clone a another handjob, the clone shot her cum again, Rouge put the cum into the bottle and then Rouge make her clone disappear too! She is going to trick Blaze to drink the bottle fill with her clone's cum make her think it's milk in the morning!

Rouge: Alright time to go home, Blaze!

Rouge carry Blaze back to her house and put Blaze in her guest room bed! Rouge went to her rooms and lay on her bed!

Rouge: Today was a great day for me! *yawn*

Rouge fell asleep!

That is the end of this chapter! Next chapter, Ken will search for a another slave, I wonder who will be? See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Stubborn Hedgehog

Location: Rouge's House

Rouge has slept well and about to make breakfast until her master call for her!

Ken: *Angry* Rouge gets over here!

Rouge's thought: Oh no, Why master is angry!? Do I do something wrong?

Rouge: I'm coming, master!

Rouge ran to the living were her master is! She sees master standing next to Blaze, who is sitting on her couch and the cat was drooling and looking brain-dead!

Ken: Rouge can you tell me, why is Blaze's mind broken!

Rouge: Ahmmmm! I..I..?

Ken: *Angry* WHAT... DOES... YOU... DO... TO... HER!

Rouge: *Nervous* I might accidentally fuck the life out of her last night! *weak giggle*

Ken: *Angry* WHAT!?

Rouge: Me and Blaze was fight over who is your favorite, we decided to has a sex battle, and I won, I fuck her until she fell unconscious!

Ken: Ok, I'm ok with you guys fuck each other! But I will not allow you guys to break each other minds!

Rouge: (On her knees) We are sorry, master! We will never do it again! Please forgive us! We will accept any punishment!

Ken was silence for a few moments, then he start thinking about it!

Ken: Alright, I forgive you! But You and Blaze still need to be punish!

Rouge: Yes, Master!

Ken: You guys will be punish after I get back with my new slave!

Rouge: Who is going to be, Master?

Ken: You have to wait and see! Before I go, Rouge I want you to fix Blaze's mind and it better be done before I get back, so both of you can take your punishment together. But If you can't fix her before I return, I will give you worst punishment I can imagine! Do you understand, Rouge!

Rouge: Yes, my master! It will be done!

Ken: Good, see you later!

Ken has left Rouge's house, while Rouge tries to fix Blaze's mind with her powers!

Location: Central City

Ken is at the city searching for new slave!

Ken: Mmmhh! I can not find anyone strong enough to be my slave! Maybe I will go check some other city!

Then, suddenly a blue blur run right pass him! He was got by surprise, he know is it was Sonic! Ken is not ready to take on Sonic yet, but he follows him anyway to what Sonic is up to! They went to the park!

Location: Rouge's house

Meanwhile, at Rouge's house. Rouge just finish restoring Blaze's mind!

Blaze: Oh man, my head! What happen to me? The last thing I remember you and your clones fuck the life out of me!

Rouge: Yeah, you were acting like a mindless zombie!

Blaze: What?!

Rouge: Our master was angry at us, He mad at me for fucking you into mindless zombie and you agree to do! So, we are going be punish when he gets back!

Blaze: What! Where is our master?

Rouge: He went out to get a new slave and the new slave will one to punish us!

Blaze: Wait, that mean we has to...!

Rouge: Yes, that mean we has to do whatever the new slave said, they can do anything to us in pain, pleasure, or maybe both!

Blaze: Ahhh! I wish has not listening to you in the first place, now I have to be punished because of you, Rouge!

Rouge: I am sorry! I just lose control of myself!

Blaze: I hope the new slave is not a dirty perverter! Ahhh! I am so mad at you! Man, I'm so thirsty!

Blaze went to the kitchen, she walks to the refrigerator, grab the bottle of milk and drink the bottle! But Blaze doesn't know the milk was really Rouge's clone cum that Rouge want to trick to her to drink it, The prank was a success!

Blaze: Mmmmmh! Hey Rouge, This milk is very delicious, you can buy some more for me!

Rouge: *Giggle* Ok, I will get you some more! *Giggle*

Blaze: Thank you! *Drinking*

Location: Central City's Park

Ken has hidden behind a tree spying on Sonic! He sees a pink hedgehog sitting on a bench talking to Sonic! But Ken figures out who is the pink hedgehog! It was Amy Rose, Sonic's friend and fan! Ken comes closer to hear their conversation!

Amy: Come on Sonic, go on a date! Please, Sonic!

Sonic scratch back of his head and thinking about it!

Sonic: Ok fine, Amy I will go on a date with you, but I need to do something real fast!

Amy: Ok, Sonic!

Sonic: Good, I be right back!

Sonic ran out of the park! Amy's smile turn into a sad face! She start talk to herself!

Amy: Come on Amy, What wrong with you. You think he will ditch you again! You have been trying to make Sonic to fell love with you for years! How this will be any different! *crying* Why I even trying anymore?

Ken: I found my new slave today!

Ken has thought amazing idea and a good plan! Ken went to the men restroom, that way nobody will him disappear. He locked the restroom door, then he teleported away!

Location: Field near Coco village

*Note: Coco Village is a made up place for this chapter! And the village's name might be changed in the future*

After Ken arrived, he summons a giant monster in front of him! The monster look down at his summoner, waiting for his order!

Ken: I order you to attack Coco village and keep Sonic the hedgehog busy for a long while!

The monster nods his head and start attacking Coco village!

Ken: Good, phase one is completed. Now, the time for phase two!

Ken has teleported away again!

Location: Central City's Park

Ken has teleport back in the restroom, he opens the restroom door looking around making sure the coast is clear! Then, Ken transforms himself into a blue cat mobian, he ran around town searching for Sonic, and he found him! Sonic was eating a chili dog by a hotdog stand!

Ken: Sonic Sonic Sonic! I need your help!

Sonic: What is it, kid?

Ken: I just got a call from my friend. He said a giant monster is attacking his village, Coco village!

Sonic: Wow that's pretty far from here!

Ken: Please, Sonic I know you are fast enough to make their! Because you are the fastest thing alive!

Sonic: Don't worry kid, I will save your friend's village from that monster! But I have to tell Amy that I have to cancel our date, so I can stop that monster! But Don't have time to tell her!

Ken: Don't worry, Sonic! I will tell her for you!

Sonic: Thank, kid! She is a pink hedgehog sitting on the bench at the park.

Ken: I got it, Sonic!

Sonic: Thank, kid! I off now!

Sonic ran out the city and going to Coco Village to stop the giant monster!

Ken: Phase two is done, time for phase three!

Ken ran back to the park. Amy still sitting on the bench. He hide in the bushes and transform himself into Sonic! He walk towards Amy while she looking at the ground with sad face!

Ken (Sonic): Hey Amy, Let go on our date!

Amy look up see Sonic standing in front of her!

Amy: Sonic! You come back!

Ken (Sonic): Of course I do, you and me has a date, remember!

Amy: Of course, we do!

They went shopping, ate lunch, and watch a romantic movie, Their date last for 3 hours! After the movie was over, he turn facing amy in front of him!

Ken (Sonic): Amy, I want to tell something!

Amy: What is thing, Sonic?

Ken (Sonic): I love you, Amy!

Amy: W..What!

Ken (Sonic): I am sorry for avoiding and ignore you for many years! At first, I thought you were just a fangirl who want to be popular, but now I see that you do really care about me and my friend! And I know it was wrong to think that!

Amy: Oh Sonic, I forgive you! I love you too!

Amy has give him a hug!

Ken (Sonic): Oh Amy!

They kiss each other!

Amy: So, now what?

Ken (Sonic): How about we do something more just kiss at your place, If you know what I mean! *Wink*

Amy: *Blush* Oh Sonic, You naughty hedgehog! Let go, now!

Ken (Sonic): Oh Yeah!

Location: Amy's house

Ken and Amy enter her house. Her rooms has pink wallpaper, white furniture, and soft brown carpet! They went to her bedroom! As Amy sit on her bed!

Ken (Sonic): Wow, you has a nice bedroom.

Amy: Oh, thank you!

They kiss again, but it was a french kiss, their tongues clashed and both playfully fought for dominance. They pull away from their kiss!

Amy: Are you ready to start!

Ken (Sonic): Yes, but I must tell you the true!

Amy: What is it?

Ken (Sonic): I am not Sonic!

Amy: *confuse* What! What are you talking about, you are Sonic?

Ken (Sonic): No, I am not Sonic!

A dark aura surround him, Ken has reverted back to his normal form!

Amy: *scream* You're not Sonic, who are you, and what does you do to Sonic?

Ken: My name is Ken, I'm the god of darkness and chaos! I was pretending to be Sonic during the whole date!

Amy: No! No! No! *Crying* I knew it, Sonic will never want to date me at all!

Ken: Sorry, Amy, But you are wrong!

Amy: What! I am wrong!

Ken: That right, I just trick Sonic to leave the city!

Amy: How does you trick him!

Ken: I summon a monster to attack Coco village and Sonic went to stop my monster! I bet Sonic is still fighting my giant monster!

Amy: Wait, get me straight, you summon a monster to attack Coco village, in danger many lives and as well as killing some lives in that village!

Ken: Yes!

Amy: Then, you tell Sonic about a monster attacking the village and sent him off far away from the city!

Ken: Yeah!

Amy: Then, you turn into Sonic and pretending to be him on our date!

Ken: Yea, that's right!

Amy: Lastly, you kiss me and trying bang me, Right?!

Ken: That was the plan!

Amy gonna silence for a few moment, then she stand up from her bed and look down on the floor!

Amy: So, It your fault that I'm not dating Sonic now!

Ken: Yeah!

Amy tightens her hand into a fist and she looks up stare at him with very piss off face!

Amy: You evil fucking disgust pervert sick bartard! Not only you take away my chance with Sonic but also in danger all lives in that village and try to rape me too!

Ken: Yes, I do!

Amy: I will make pay for that and I will kill you!

Amy put out her giant red hammer. She swings her hammer with all her might to trying to kill him, but Ken block it with his one finger!

Amy: W..what! How is that possible!

Amy pulls her hammer ready to do again. She swings and swing as many as possible at him, but Ken keep blocking all of them with his one finger! Then, Ken snaps his fingers, Amy's hammer was shattered into a thousand pieces! Amy's face change from angry into fear!

Amy: Who-What are you?

Ken: Oh Amy, had you not figure it out. You can't kill or hurt me, you know why because I am a GOD! The god of darkness and chaos! I'm the embodiment of darkness, chaos, and corruption!

Amy has realized he was too powerful and he is really a god!

Ken: Oh yeah, I forget to tell you that I have already enslaved Rouge and Blaze!

Amy: What?!

Amy's eyes has widen after hear that her face show that she is more afraid of him!

Ken: Yes, They try to fight back, but they failed in the process! And, now I do same to you, I turn you into my obedient slave just like them!

Amy: No! No! No! Get away from me!

Ken: What you think you going!

Amy tries to run away and call for help, suddenly, out of the shadowy corners of the room tentacles sprang forward and wrapped themselves around Amy's arms and legs. The tentacles picked up Amy and slammed her back against the bed and spread her arms and legs so that they would be along their nearest corner.

Ken approached the restrained and struggling hedgehog and put a finger on the restrained girl's cheek then slowly brought it down the girl's face and to her chest. In one swift movement Ken grabbed the top of Amy's dress and tore it off exposing her breasts and smooth stomach.

Amy: wait stop PLEASE!

But Ken had no intention of stopping and brought his right hand down to Amy's skirt. He went under it and ran his hand up one of the restrained girl's leg, slowly, until he felt Amy's panties.

He slowly ran his fingers over Amy's panties, rubbing her pussy in affect.

Ken heard a sharp gasp from the tied down hegdehog and quickly bent down to take her into a forced, but lustful, kiss. He remember the times when Amy kiss him during the date.

It was more like Ken was raping Amy's mouth with his tongue, but he didn't care and Amy's struggles only turned her on more. Then, he pulled away from Amy entirely!

Ken: You're going to submit to me Amy, you're going to enjoy being my slave, and you're helping me dominate the rest of our friends and the world! But if you resist…. Well I'm going to have to break you even more and if you resist my gifts long enough you're going to end up a completely obedient slave with no self-thinking except for pleasuring me!

Ken knows Amy's choices don't matter because his cum will corrupt her mind!

Amy: Fuck you, asshole!

The statement of defiance only made Ken angryer to begin the obedience training.

Ken walked to the edge of the bed that had Amy's lower half available and raised his hands to use the tentacles restraining Amy to tear off the rest of Amy's cloths. Amy struggled futilely against the incredibly strong tendrils futilely.

She was brought back down legs spread wide in the air by the tentacles, placed right in front of her soon to be master!

Ken had to back up and lower his cock to aim directly for the tight hole below the hedgehog pussy, which Ken was saving, and pushed himself forward with force and could initially only fit about 6 inches in, that wouldn't do.

Amy had screamed at the top of her lungs at the unwanted penetration, but was unable to do anything about it in her restrained state.

Ken pulled back only to push forward again with even more force and get another 3 inches in

Ken: Damn Amy your ass is so fucking tight!

He slams forward again getting another 2 inches deeper.

Ken was loving the tightness of the ass he was in and his god cock was more than strong enough to start molding Amy's ass just for her own pleasure.

Ken's pre-cum started to leak out into Amy's ass and the hedgehog started to feel a strange sensation come over her.

Ken thrusted forward yet again and was finally able to fit his entire 12-inch shaft in and realized he was already pretty close to the edge!

Ken: Hey beautiful get ready for my first load, you're love it.

After a few more thrusts Ken dumped his load of god cum in Amy's awaiting ass. As Ken moaned in pleasure he was happy to hear Amy's response.

Amy: Please... more…NO more I-I meant no more

Ken was loving everything about this, but he was most happy to see Amy's pussy leaking its own fluids.

Ken: Are you sure Amy, I think your body wants me to keep going!

Ken figured that he should dump a few more loads in Amy before she would submit, but in truth Ken was going to punish Amy more no matter what.

Ken pulled out of Amy's ass and walked around to the other end of the bed. He put his hand under the Amy's chin to lift so they could see each other's eyes.

Ken: I know for a fact that you're going to love this next part even if it was just in your ass, but first how about another kiss!

With that Ken dove tongue first into the hedgehog's mouth and met far less resistance than before which was certainly a good sign. Once Ken pulled back from her second tongue rape of Amy gave what would amount to Amy's first order.

Ken: Keep your mouth open.

Amy kept her mouth open, but it was clear she was struggling to do so as if there was some inner battle going on as to if she should have.

Ken didn't care as he took her opening and shoved his entire 12-inch length in Amy's mouth and down her throat.

To top it off, Ken held the Amy's head at the base of his crotch.

Ken: Oh GOD Amy your throat feels SOOO good worthy for a god!

Throughout this moment, Amy was choking on Ken's cock and moved her head erratically to try to get air, but Ken just held her head at the base and then looked down at her and smiled.

A moment later Ken pulled out giving Amy a chance to cough up piled saliva and to catch her breath.

After about 10 generous seconds slammed his cock back down the hedgehog's throat, though this time around he pumped in and out giving Amy a chance to catch breaths in between thrusts.

Amy's mind at this moment was a mess of resistance being overcome by the amazing taste of the pre-cum that made it to her taste buds every time Ken pulled back out of her throat and into her mouth before going right back down.

Ken kept up his thrusting for a little more than an hour and after hilting herself in Amy throat for a few moments and hearing her make delicious choking sounds Ken dumped his second load of the day down Amy's throat.

Amy didn't have a choice in whether or not to take in the cum as it was shot down her throat!

When Ken was pulled himself out after a moment of just letting his cock sit in Amy throat, a good amount of cum was dragged into Amy's mouth.

Ken has noticed that she was swallow his delicious cum without trying to spit it out!

Ken: Wow, didn't that taste amazing Amy!

The hedgehog looked up at Ken slightly dazed and with a hint of a smile, but a moment later he saw a final flame of wrathful resistance sparks up again in the Amy's eyes and that was confirmed when Am looked up and said weakly.

Amy: I-I t-told you...told you…. fuck... Y-you asshole!

Ken was incredibly angry to see that Amy was still attempting to fight back, but he also started to think what to do next!

Ken decided to head back but not before he left Amy in good hands… or claws.

Ken: Alright Amy, your stubborn really annoyed me, so I decide to leave but don't worry I think I can leave you with some pleasurable company!

Ken put his hands together and used his dark powers to summon two small orbs that appeared in his hands, then he threw the orbs at the ground on opposite sides of Amy. The orbs shattered, each releasing a puddle of dark ooze and from both puddles sprang forth large claws and out climbed two wolf demon, both on all four's at about 7 feet tall.

Ken: Hello my pets, this resistant bitch before you both has been resisting my pleasurable will and I am going home so I command you two to keep her the best of company!

He said the last bit looking directly at the shocked Amy. Amy looked away from Ken only to then notice the 10-inch cock on the demon in front of her and could only assume the one behind her had the same equipment.

Ken: Now pound her throat and ass relentlessly no matter what and only stop so should can get the absolute minimum amount of air to stay alive and conscious, but don't use her pussy at all I'm saving that for later, now start!

As he gave the command the demon's turned to Amy and mounted her right away, the demon behind her pushing its entire 10-inch in her ass and the one in front of her sheathing its cock in her throat and only then did they start pumping in and out.

Ken enjoyed the scene for a bit, hearing Amy struggle, gag, and occasionally moan was incredibly satisfying, after watching both demon cum inside Amy after about 20 mins only to start up again Ken decided that Amy was in good hands and turned around to leave and said as he was leaving,

Ken: Enjoy yourself Amy they're cum isn't as good as mine but I'll be back tomorrow to finish you off, see you then!

And with that Ken was gone and Amy was left with two demon pumping in and out of her relentlessly for the rest of the night.

Location: Rouge's house

Rouge and Blaze are waiting for their master to return!

Rouge: Ok, I go make dinner while you clean the room.

Blaze: Why I have to clean the room!

Rouge: My home, my rules!

Blaze: Is the master has follow your rule?

Rouge boop Blaze in the head!

Blaze: Ow! Why do you hit me?

Rouge: Are you stupid, Blaze? Why will master Ken has to follow the rule of his slave! We follow his rule!

Blaze: Ok, I'm sorry I go clean the rooms!

An hour later, Rouge just finish making dinner and Blaze finish clean up too. Then, Ken just arrived and he has annoyed expression on his face!

Rouge: I just finish making dinner for us!

Blaze: Ah! Master were is the new slave you going to have, I don't see them?

Rouge: Blaze! Why are questioning our master?

Blaze: What! I was just curious at all!

Rouge: Blaze, do you don't know that curiousness kill the cat!

Ken: It's ok, Rouge! She refuse to obey me and don't want to become my slave!

Rouge & Blaze: What! Where is she, we will teach her a lesson for refuse you, master!

Ken rise his hand showing them to stop right there!

Ken: It's no need to do that! My demon is taking care of her now!

Rouge & Blaze: Ok master!

Ken: So you guys has to take your punishment in some other time! Now, then let eat our dinner!

Ken, Rouge, and Blaze have eaten dinner and gone to bed!

The next day, Ken return to Amy's house, to check on her progress!

Location: Amy's house

Ken was happy to see his pets still pumping away at the restrained hedgehog. He was also happy to see the puddle of cum that has formed beneath them as a sign of how much work they've put in.

The most satisfying thing though was the still conscious Amy gagging on the dog cock lodged in her throat and was even happier to see that she had just come in on his pets orgasming yet again and that Amy had at some point learned to cum from just swallowing the precious demon cum.

Ken could also tell that his demon's had not touched Amy pussy, which was perfect.

Ken waved her hand and the demon started to dissolve and that just left restrained Amy along with Ken.

Ken: So, bitch how do you feel?

Amy took a second to turn her head to Ken, seemingly now realizing he was there as if she had been too lost in near pleasure to notice him before… she was ecstatic to see her master.

Amy: OH MASTER I'M SOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, PLEASE YO-!

Ken: Enough yelling!

Amy: O-oh s-sorry master, bu-but those wonderful demon never touched my pussy….can you take me….. Please Master!

She said in such a begging and pitiful tone that Ken was all too happy to hear.

Ken: Of course my pet, as long as your obedient, you will be rewarded!

Ken walked up to the bed and released Amy's restraints. Amy happily sat up and spread her legs wide to give Ken easy access to her untouched pussy.

Ken violently plunged his massive member into her pussy. He pounds her with a powerful thrust he plows Amy's pussy making her moan a big moaning.

Amy: Ahnnnnnnnn, so-so BIG!

Ken holds on Amy's hips and start humping her more, he goes more faster by the second that passes and moans by the delicious feeling Amy's pussy flesh is giving his dick. his dick twitches and he feels he is about to blow a big load into her!

After 5 minutes of violently ramming her inside! Ken has fully reached his climax.

Ken: Get ready, take my hot load!

Ken grabs on Amy's hips tightly as he shot his load to her! After a few moments, Ken have pulled out of her and letting his cum spills out of Amy's pussy. Amy fell backward on her bed and she was extreme tired from all the endless fucking!

Ken: Well, Amy I was give you some of my powers, but since you refuse to become my slave, yesterday, I decided to not give it to you!

Amy suddenly raise back up on her bed and look at her master.

Amy: Wait, I'm sorry, master! I will never be stubborn towards you again, so please give me your amazing gift, master!

Ken: Mmmmmm! Ok I will give it to you as long as you obey to me and do whatever I said!

Amy: Yes, I will!

Ken put out his arm covering his hand with dark aura and fire at Amy! She was cover by black aura as she starting to transform into her dark form! Amy has small fangs, dark pink fur, and she have red eyes. She wear a gothic lolita clothing, black hairband, black wrist- length gloves with red bracelets for cuff, black and white stockings, and black mary janes! She also hold a black umbrella!

Amy: So master, what do you want me to do?

Ken: I will tell you on the way back!

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rouge's Punishment

Location: Rouge's home

Rouge and Blaze are waiting for their master with his new slave to return!

Rouge: So, Blaze do you want to play a game!

Blaze: Yeah sure, why not we have nothing better to do anyway!

Rouge: How about we play...

Suddenly they hear her door opening and they run toward the front door see who is it. Rouge and Blaze see their master with his new slave and they was surprised that who was the slave is!

Rouge & Blaze: Amy!

Amy: Hey guys! *wavering*

Ken: Be nice to her. She is your new slavemate!

Blaze: Wait, so she is the one who refuse to obey you, master?

Ken: Yes, she is the one!

Amy: I was sorry about that, I was foolish to resist our great and powerful master Ken!

Rouge: Mmmh! So Amy will be the one in charge of punish us, master Ken!

Ken: Yes! She is going to punish you guys! I be leaving now! I leave them to you, Amy!

Amy: Yes, my mighty master!

Ken have teleport away, leaving Rouge, Blaze, and Amy alone together!

Rouge: Ok, let get one thing straight you complementing him will not get you anywhere!

Amy: What's wrong complementing him, I love our master I want him feel special!

Blaze: Pfff! Please, We knows you do that so he make you,his favorite slave so master will have sex with you some more!

Amy: Oh really, What is the last time you has sex or kiss with master!

Blaze:... Well, we hasn't kiss yet! Wait a sec, you already kiss master!

Amy: Yes! And it felt so good!

Rouge: Whatever, he is just mad at us for now, after we take our punishment he will fuck us again! So, hurry up and give us punishment already so our master will stop being mad at us!

Blaze: Yes, that's right! We handle anything you threw at us, bring it on!

Ken teleported back in front of them!

Ken:Oh yes, I forget to block your powers!

Ken presses his hand on Rouge and Blaze heads, then he has temporary block their powers!

Ken: There that way it will be no cheating on your punishment! You will get them back after your punishment is done! Ok bye now!

Ken has teleported away again! Rouge and Blaze was silence and sweating too!

Amy: So you guys wasn't planning use your power during your punishment, huh?

Rouge & Blaze: No! we can still handle it...maybe!

Amy: Alright, let get started!

Amy uses her power to create a portal and the portal suck up all of them into it!

Rouge & Blaze: Waaaaahhhh!

All of them disappear into the portal and it closed!

Rouge POV

Rouge fell out of the portal and she landed face first on the ground!

Rouge: Ow! that really hurt! Hey Amy If my punishment is feeling pain it working! Wait where am l?

Rouge looks around notice that she is in a forest as well as she felt a strange feeling between her legs, she look down and see that she have a penis!

Then, Amy appears front of Rouge, while hovering in the air with umbrella!

Rouge: Amy, Where are we and where is Blaze?

Amy: Don't worry about Blaze, you two are taking punishment at different places!

Rouge: So what is my punishment, then?

Amy: You will see soon, Bye!

Amy summon a portal, she gonna through the portal, and it disappear!

Rouge: Oh come on! I can't know where to go! Is my punishment is being lost in the forest?

Suddenly, Rouge heard a noise behind her. She turn around see a shadowy figure on of the tree, then the figure jump down from the tree and walk towards her, the figure was revealed as a female bat just like her, but bit taller.

She is a bat mobian, she has gray fur, long brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, she wears yellow eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She wearing a black shirt with a brown vest, black jeans shorts, white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs, black stockings and brown high heeled boots.

Stranger: Well hello there, how a beautiful woman like yourself doing in the forest alone?

Rouge: That none of your business and it's rude to not introducing yourself!

Stranger: Oh how rude of me! My name is Melissa the bat, what your name!

Rouge: My name is Rouge, so what do you want from me, doesn't just want to chat with me!

Melissa: Well, at first I was going to rob you, but I see that you have something interesting between your legs I decide to have you for myself!

Rouge: Yeah, no thanks I will not pass on that!

Melissa: Oh come on, It will be fun just two of us, nobody will know!

Rouge: Well that too bad, I had a master and he give me all the fun I needed!

Melissa: Well, then I guess your master had to get a new slave, because I will make you mine!

Melissa tackles her into the ground, pinning Rouge's arms with one hand on to the ground! Rouge was got off-guard!

Rouge: Hey, get off of me!

Melissa: No way, Rouge!

Melissa presses her other hand onto Rouge's crotch and start rubbing! Rouge was starting to moans!

Melissa: Wow, you has a huge dick, I can't wait to play with you, Rouge!

Rouge: Don't you touch me there and get off of me!

Rouge kicked her off and stand back up! Rouge see that Melissa is waiting for her to make a move. Rouge still don't has powers right now, but Rouge know she can still take her on without them!

Rouge: You will pay for groping me!

Melissa: We will see about that!

Rouge charge at Melissa and tries to kick her, but Melissa dodge her attack, she grab her in the ankle and throw her into a tree. Rouge was slam into a tree, she gasp in pain against the tree!

Melissa: Can you please just give up already, I don't want to hurt you some more, I just fuck you!

Rouge: Go fuck yourself!

Melissa: That's it you asking for it!

Melissa charge at Rouge at full speed! Rouge tries to dodge her but fail to do so! Melissa grabs her from behind, she hold Rouge's arms together and hold her tightly! Rouge tries to struggle to break free, but she is too strong!

Rouge: Let go of me! You pervented bat!

Melissa: Why are you so nervous? Let me help you release all that stress!

Melissa put her hand on Rouge's cock!

Rouge: Hey don't you dare touch my dick!

Melissa ignore Rouge, she start stroking Rouge's cock on a slow pace! Rouge starting to moans!

Rouge: Ahhhhmm! Why your hand felt so good!

Melissa: It's not first time I play with dicks before but never as big as your!

Rouge tries to struggles again, but It only cause Melissa to pump her hand even faster. After a minute Rouge has reach her limit, she is about to blow her load!

Melissa: Go ahead blow your load, I felt your cock twitching!

Rouge: How can be possible, nobody can make cum this fast before!

Melissa: You never met someone like me! Now, go ahead cum already!

As Melissa give one last thrust, Rouge has finally blown her load cover Melissa's hand and the ground front of her with her cum! Rouge's mind went blank for a moment as Melissa take advantage of it by knocking out Rouge with her hand! Rouge fell into the ground and she was unconscious!

Melissa: You could just make it easy for the both of us, if you just take my offer! Oh let me clean you up!

Melissa bend over to the unconscious bat, she was licking off the leftover cum that over Rouge's cock and she start sucking for a bit, but Rouge has cum again in her mouth! Melissa swallow her cum and lick her own mouth!

Melissa: Wow, I don't think you will cum after being knock out, and your cum taste so good too. But, It's no fun while you are unconscious, well don't worry we well has some fun when I take you to my secret hideout!

Melissa have pick up Rouge's unconscious body and carrying her to her hideout!

Location: Melissa hideout

Rouge starting to wake up, after waking up she looks around for a second!

Rouge: Mmh! W..Where I am?

Suddenly, Rouge realized that she was completely naked and restrained on to a torture table, her arms was spread to the top egde of the table, and her legs was tied together of thee bottom as well as her cock was half erect! Rouge hears footsteps, she turn her head and see Melissa standing there and was naked too.

Melissa: So you're awake, good it's time to start our fun!

Rouge: Ah, let me go you dirty cheater!

Melissa: Really I'm cheater? You are one who was enjoying it, also you said my handjob felt so good, right!

Rouge: T..that means nothing, it was just my first handjob that all?

Melissa: Oh really, so you can't mind If I do something else beside a handjob!

Rouge: I will not be enjoying it!

Melissa: Your body will said other ways!

Melissa walk towards Rouge, she grabs on Rouge's breasts starting to grope her breasts, then sucking on them, Rouge was moans at the moment. Melissa was stroking Rouge's cock making her fully erect! Melissa bend on her knees and sucking on her cock! After a minute of Melissa sucking on Rouge's cock, she was close to her climax. but Melissa pulled out leaving with a loud slurp sound!

Rouge: Oh my god, that's a crazy mouth you have there I feel you're gonna suck out of my soul!

Melissa: you ain't seen nothing yet! I only just started!

Melissa leaned over and pressing her breasts around her cock.

Rouge: Oh god! *Gasped* They're even softer than it look, it feels so good!

Melissa: I'm happy that you're enjoying it!

Rouge: No i am not

Melissa: I will make you cum either way!

Melissa pumping her breasts against Rouge's cock and sucking her out in the same time! Melissa' s breasts smacked down hard each time she moved her chest! After 10 minutes Rouge has reached her climax about to blow her load!

Rouge: Oh god...I can't take this anymore!

Melissa: Let it all out, Rouge.

Rouge: OHHHH!

Rouge moaned as she started to shoot out a ropes of cum! Her jizz splashed back down on Melissa's tits, covering them in a nice sheen of cum. Melissa has licks Rouge's cum!

Melissa: thank you for the cum, rouge!

Rouge have felt unconscious!

Melissa: I guess It was too much for her to handle!

After an hour Rouge has regained consciousness and see Melissa was waiting for her again!

Rouge: okay, you've had your fun, now get me off this thing!

Melissa: No, I'm not finished with you just yet.

Melissa moved the table straight down make Rouge to lay down! Melissa put her foot onto Rouge's cock and started rubbing her cock! Rouge start to moan from feeling her foot rub against her cock! Then, suddenly Melisss stand on top of Rouge and sit down on her face!

Rouge: What are you doing?

Melissa: Is it obvious?

Rouge: why I have to you are the one who put me on this!

Melissa: okay, how about this if you make me cum I will let you go, but If I make you cum I keep you!

Rouge: ...Fine you had a deal

Melissa: Good to hear let start!

Rouge started licking her pussy while Melissa give her a footjob. They've been at it for 30 minutes, Rouge refuse to give up, Rouge keep on licking deep of Melissa's pussy while Melissa was rubbing the tip of Rouge's cock with her foot, but Rouge was unawares that Melissa was holding back on purpose! Melissa want Rouge to feel like she was going to win, but she will crush her victory at last moment!

Rouge: Ha, You better give up, your pussy is getting wetter you will cum soon and I am not even close to blow my load! Victory is mine!

Melissia: Oh yeah, I make you cum, now!

Melissia secretly grabs a bottle of sun oil out of Rouge's sights, Melissa poured oil on her own feet mixing with Rouge's precum that way Rouge will not notice. Melissa use both of her feet on Rouge's cock and start rubbing as fast as she can! Rouge was moaning as feeling of her cock being rubs was overwhelming.

Rouge: *moans* Yyyou... *moans* will nnoot...*moans* Wiiin.

Melissa: Oh yes I will!

Rouge tries to licking and sucking on Melissa's pussy to make her cum as fast as possible, but Melissa only make rubs harder and faster for everytime she tries to lick her! Rouge has reached her climax and Melissa know it!

Rouge: Why I was so close!

Melissa: Just hurry up and blow your load!

Rouge can't no longer hold her load! she shot a huge load of cum all over Melissa's feet and herself! But Melissa doesn't stop at all, she keep on going make Rouge cum over and over again with no sign of stopping!

Rouge: Please stop, you won already just stop! I beg you!

Melissa: I know I can't get enough of your cock!

After 3 minutes, Melissa have finally stop, her bottom side was cover of Rouge's cum! She stood up walk towards a door and shut behind her. Rouge was confused that she left! But Rouge don't care about that right now, she tries figure it out how to escape form her restrains while Melissa is gone! Rouge tries to struggle again just to break the restrains!

Rouge: I need to get out of here, she come back!

After 5 minutes, Rouge has no luck of breaking her restrains, then suddenly the door has open, Melissa walk through the door with a bottle in her hand! She stood in front of Rouge!

Melissa: sorry, I was taking a shower as well as using this potion!

Rouge: What is it for?

Melissa: You will see, now open up!

Rouge: No, get that away from me!

Melissa tries to force Rouge to drink the potion, Rouge is tighten her mouth shut, but Melissa hold Rouge's nose tries to make her breath through her mouth. After a minute Rouge have open her mouth, then Melissa shoved the potion on to her mouth, Rouge has drink the bottle!

Rouge: Ahhh! That taste is very bitter! Why does you do that?

Melissa: Just wait a moment.

Rouge: I..I..feel...funny!

Suddenly Rouge's cock become fully erect in a sec, but it was bigger than before! Rouge felt her cock is going to explosion!

Rouge: What do you do to me!? I felt like I going to explosion!

Melissa: That was special potion, it can make any dick reaching it limit for a small amount of time! Let finish us fun now!

Melissa press her pussy against Rouge's cock! She slammed down hard causing Rouge to blown her load inside of her. She pumping her hip violently up and down make loud smacking sounds!

Melissa: We are not stopping until your ball run dry!

Rouge has cum each Melissa pound down and Melissa slammed down harder for each time Rouge had cum! Rouge now know how her clone feel when Blaze was pounding her cock with her ass! Rouge's mind has gonna blank the pleasure was too much for her!

After A hour of fucking, Rouge has blown her last cum as her cock has gonna limb! Rouge fell unconscious again, Melissa finally got off of her, the cum inside of herself has spilled out of her pussy and drop on the floor. Melissa remove Rouge's restrain from her, then a portal appear behind Melissa and Amy came out of the portal!

Amy: You do a good job, Melissa.

Melissa: Thank you, my mistress!

Amy: Her punishment is done! Now is Blaze's turn now. Melissa, I will see you later!

Melissa: You too my mistress!

Melissa has vanished as well as the entire area too! Amy created a portal over them, Rouge was suck up by the portal, Amy use her umbrella to flew up to her portal and the portal has closed after she gonna through it!

Other chapter will updated later! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Blaze's Punishment

Blaze's POV

Blaze fall out of the portal and she landed face first on soft hot sands! she got up and spit out some sands out of her mouth!

Blaze: Ah! I hate sands in my mouth! Where I am anyway!

Blaze was looking around the surrounding area, It's seen that she is in middle of the desert and see a kingdom in the north. then, suddenly Amy just appear out of nowhere and scares the fuck out of Blaze!

Blaze: Aahhhhh! Oh my god, Amy. You scares the fuck out of me!

Amy: Sorry, Blaze but I have to tell that you need to go to that kingdom!

Blaze: Okay, but Where is Rouge anyway?

Amy: Oh Rouge is giving her punishment at a different location than you! Anyway goodbye for now!

Amy create a portal, she walk through it and the portal close behide her!

Blaze: Okay, then let go!

Blaze were passing through a town on her journey, but there was a crowd of people in the center of town.

Blaze: What's everyone gathered around for?

Male Citizen: The Queen is passing through.

Blaze: Why does everyone care?

Female Citizen: Because she's beautiful.

Female Citizen #2: That and she makes us come out to greet her when she passes.

Blaze: Hmm?

Blaze forced her way to the front of the crowd.

Queen: Yes, that is it, cheer for me.

The woman who the crowd was cheering for was attractive yellow cat mobian wearing egytian clothes, she has yellow fur, a peach muzzle, and black bobcut hair. on her head is a gloden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an white loincloth at her front. her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth and wearing golden sandals!

Blaze: This woman…

Female Citizen: Queen Cleo, but she is known as Queen Cleopatra from Egypt!

Cleo: You there. *pointing at Blaze* How a beautiful woman like you come to my castle and some fun with me.

Blaze: Huh?

Cleo: There are rules here, all beautiful ladies in my kingdom must come with me and pleasure me!

Queen Cleo moved her loincloth and exposed her huge cock to Blaze.

Citizen: It's the lady's dick! Look at it!

She was quite well equipped, well over a foot long and some nice testicles to go with it, at the base of her cock were a thick golden rings.

Blaze: Excuse me?

Cleo: Come with me and has sex with me, the most beautifu lwoman in the kingdom.

Blaze: Yeah, I will pass that offer and I am leaving now! *walking away*

Cleo: Do not walk away from me! Guards capture her!

Suddenly Blaze's arms was grabbed and she was being dragged off by her guards.

Blaze: Hey let me go!

Blaze tries her pyrokinesis to attack the guards, but nohting happen she realized that her master Ken don't only block her dark power he also block her pyrokinesis too.

Blaze: Damn it!

Location: Queen Cleo's castle

Blaze was taking to Cleo's throne room while Cleo's guards still hold on to her. Cleo was sitting on her throne looking at Blaze!

Cleo: How dare you denied my quest?

Blaze: Let me go, you crazy cat I will never be your servant!

Cleo: We well see about that! Guards take her the dressing room and readying her up for me!

Blaze was moved to the dressing room, guards has stripped her down, then Cleo's maid dressed her up, Blaze was dress like a belly dancer, she has a silver hairpiece with green gems. She wears a sliver bra, a long orange loincloth decorated with silver, and tan sandals!

Blaze was taking back to the throne room and put in front of Queen Cleo while her guards are still holding her down!

Cleo: Now you are all dress up about you dance for me!

Blaze: No way, fuck you!

Cleo: Fine, how about this instead! Guards fuck her up, but Don't use her pussy saved that for me!

Cleo grab a magic wand pointing at Blaze. She shot a magic beam at her, restrained with strong ropes. The two guards pulled out their dick, then Cleo uses her wand on her guard making them bigger than before and giving them 10-inch cock. One guard was a jackal and other one was red cat.

The jackal guard pressed his cock against Blaze's ass while the cat guard was using her mouth. The jackal slammed into her ass causing Blaze to opened her mouth, the cat guard put his cock in her mouth! They're slamming into Blaze's body back and front, ramming her even harder for each pounding.

They have been at it for 15 long minutes, Blaze couldn't take it anymore, but she has a plan ,and it was ready to go! Blaze push the guard's cock out of her mouth and trying to talk!

Blaze: Please my Queen release my restraint, I want to embrace them some more as well as I want to embrace you too, my Queen!

Cleo: Mmhh! I see you finally decided to become my servant now, alright I will remove your restrain!

Cleo uses her wand to remove Blaze's restrain, then Blaze gonna back to sucking on the cat guard's cock! Blaze's plan was a success, it's time to take the next phase of her plan. Blaze starts to bob her head faster than the cat guard fucking her throat. The cat guard has reached his climax, he shot his load into Blaze's throat and she has swallowed his whole load, then the cat guard fell into the floor and he have pass out. Blaze moves her hip, very fast as the jackal was still pounding her ass, the pleasure was too much for the jackal guard to handle, he too has reached climax too. Blaze pulled out ass away from the jackal guard, he shot his load into the air, his cum landed on the floor, the jackal fell into the floor and he was pass out too. Blaze grab the ropes and charge at Queen Cleo.

Cleo: What!? you tricked me!

Cleo fire her wand at Blaze, but she dodge her beam and tackle Cleo, knock her wand off her hand! Blaze went behind Cleo and she uses ropes to wrapped around Cleo's cock squeezing tightly.

Cleo: What are you planning to do...?

Blaze: I'll let you taste the same suffering you put me through!

Blaze has pulled the ropes tighter around Cleo's cock!

Cleo: Ahhhh! It's too tight!

Blaze keep on pulling the ropes on Cleo, keeping her in place.

Cleo: Ah... Please stop you will put marks all over my beautiful cock! No way! I'm not letting you get away with this...!

Blaze: Oh yeah, I have surprise for you!

Blaze grab Cleo's wand while still holding ropes on her. Blaze uses the wand to give herself a big cock, then Blaze shoved her cock into Cleo's pussy!

Cleo: Ahhh! It can't be..! You did it so quickly!

Blaze lift her up start to pound Cleo's pussy and pulling the ropes on Cleo's cock tighter!

Cleo: It...It hurts! You're squeezing my dick too hard! Ahhh! Nooo!

Blaze: Well? Doesn't your dick hurt so much that you can hardly stand it?

Cleo was rubbing her own breasts in pleasure!

Cleo: I...I don't like it this rough..!

Blaze is pounding her harder now and squeezing Cleo's dick a little tighter!

Blaze: You're lying to me! I can see your precum spilling out from your dick!

Cleo: Ahhhh! No it can't be trued! I don't like it rough!

Blaze: Well that's too bad for you! Your dick can't live without being rough!

Blaze was ready to pull the ropes really hard!

Cleo: Huh!? Noooooo!

Blaze pulled the ropes the hardest she can!

Cleo: Ahhhh! Oh...Oh no! M... My dick's gonna explode!

As Cleo said that, both Cleo and Blaze shot thier load at same time! Cleo fired her own cum on to herself while Blaze fired her inside of Cleo's pussy! Then, Blaze dropped the ropes, she still holding Cleo's wand in her hand! Cleo was too weak to do anything.

Blaze: well then, I think will get rid of your dick for good and I fuck your ass too!

Cleo: P... please don't do it.

Before Blaze do anything, she suddenly felt something was shoved in her ass, she turned around and see a third guard was fucking her ass! The third guard was a big lizard man!

Blaze: Ahhh! Get off of my ass!

Blaze uses the wand on the lizard guard, but it went very wrong. It make the lizard guard bigger than before and he has two huge dicks now! He rammed his other dick into Cleo's ass!

Cleo: how dare you guard, fucking your own Queen's ass without permission. I will punish you for this!

But the lizard guard don't care right now and he started slamming his dicks into the both of them! Cleo and Blaze are moaning as their ass was being pounding right now!

Cleo & Blaze: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

They're losing their minds as he is thrusting even faster and faster for every second!

After An hour, the lizard guard have reached his climax he shot all his load into their ass, and their stomach inflated as he still cumming! Then, he finally stop Cleo and Blaze has fell down on to the floor as their ass was squirting out his cum out of their body and the lizard fell on to the floor and he was pass out!

After few minutes, Cleo got up walks towards Blaze, grab her wand from her then, turn to her unconscious lizard guard and point her wand at him!

Cleo: I tell you I will make pay!

She fired her wand at him, the lizard gonna back to her normal sizes but he still has two dicks. Cleo fired her wand again at him this time he turn in a female with big tits. The lizard woman wake-up see that she was turn into a woman and Cleo approach towards her!

Cleo: You will pay for fucking me!

Cleo uses her wand to create some restraint on the lizard woman pinning her onto the floor. Cleo moved her feet on the lizard woman dicks and started rubbing her cock as it was happening thd lizard woman has starts to moans!

Cleo: What's wrong does my feet feel so good!

Cleo start stomping and grinding her balls.

Lizard Guard: Mmmmmmhh!

Cleo: Oh you going to cum! alright go cum right now!

After 5 minutes, Cleo keeping rubbing her cock until the lizard guard was around to cum! Cleo pushed the lizard guard's dick towards the lizard woman own face and shoots her load on herself, then the lizard guard pass out again.

Cleo walk back towards Blaze who was still unconscious, Cleo uses her magic wand on Blaze, then on herself too, she make herself 3 times of her own size. She sit and wait for Blaze to wake up so she can fuck her.

Blaze have finally wake-up, she got up and look up to see a giant cat with huge dick looking down at her! Cleo had grabs Blaze with her big hands and lift her up place Blaze on top of her cock! Putting Blaze's pussy against her massive cock!

Cleo: It's payback time!

Blaze: No wait, it's too big you will split me in half!

Cleo: Don't worry I uses my magic on you so your body can handle it!

Cleo pushed down Blaze onto her cock slamming her up and down while holding her legs, Blaze tries to scream, but It was so much pleasure that her scream went silence! Cleo is pounding her harder and harder for every minute!

After 10 minutes, Cleo felt her cock was twitching she have reached her climax, she ready Blaze's body to do one last push on her! Cleo slammed Blaze down, then she fire her last load into her, but cumshot was so strong that it launched Blaze up to the air, she hit her head on the ceiling knocking her out cold and Blaze landed on the floor.

Cleo has shrink down to her normal size, then Amy walks out of her portal, see Blaze was unconscious on the floor. Amy create portal over Blaze and suck her up into it!

Amy: You took way too long to finish!

Cleo: I am so sorry, my mistress! I was too careless and I got too carry away with her!

Amy: No excuse, I have to punish you right now!

Cleo: Alright, my mistress!

Amy grabs Cleo's dick and started sucking it.

Cleo: Oh my god, mistress your mouth felt way too good!

Amy continue to suck her off, after a minute Cleo has blown her load, she swallow her cum but Amy keep on sucking until her dick has gonna limp, Amy keep continue so, then Cleo's dick and balls have faded away leaving Cleo without her dick!

Cleo: Noooo! My beautiful dick is gone now!

Amy: That what you get for taking too long!

Amy has snaps her fingers make Cleo vainshed, she flew through her portal and her portal has disappear afterward!

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rouge and Blaze have fell out from portal, they landed on some warm sand next to the ocean. After few minutes, Rouge has finally wake-up, she look around and notices that she at a beach!

Rouge: Where am I?

Blaze have wake-up too, she got up off the sand, she look around and see her friend next to her!

Blaze: Rouge?!

Rouge turn around and seeing Blaze behind her!

Rouge: Blaze?!

Blaze: I thought you were being punished!

Rouge: Well, I was! But the last thing I remember I was being fuck by a horny bat thief! What about you?

Blaze: Well, I was being rape by horny queen cat and her guards!

Rouge: Wait, why are we wearing swimsuits, Blaze!

Blaze: Huh?

Rouge and Blaze have notice that they are wearing swimsuits! Rouge is wearing a black one-piece with a boob window. And Blaze is wearing a red bikini with purple dots.

Blaze: I don't know. I don't remember putting it on!

Rouge: I don't know either, but where is Amy anyway!

Amy has suddenly appeared right behind them!

Amy: I'm right here!

Rouge & Blaze: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Rouge: Oh my *pant* God, Amy doesn't scare us, like that!

Blaze: Yeah, you almost give me a heart attack!

Amy: Sorry about that! Anyway the reason why you guys are in swimsuit because we are going to have fun!

Rouge & Blaze: What!? Why?

Amy: It's because your punishment is done, you two are being rewarded!

Rouge: Wait, what about master, he will be mad if we took too long?

Amy: Oh don't worry, he left me in charge, so he don't care how long it take!

Blaze: Okay, then what our reward!

Amy: your reward is them two.

Melissa: oh hello dare my bat friend!

Cleo: Hello again my pretty kitty!

Rouge and Blaze feel a chill. They turn around seeing them.

Rouge & Blaze: Oh hell no!

Rouge: You get away from me and my dick, you dirty bat perverter!

Melissa: Oh come on, don't be like that! We had some fun time!

Rouge: No, It was just you having fun while you were fuck the life out of me!

Blaze: You stay away from me, you evil cat!

Cleo: Come on, It's not like I can fuck you right now anyway!

Blaze: Huh?

Cleo: You better took a look at me!

Blaze took a looks at Cleo's crotch and see that she have no dick no more!

Cleo: See I have no dick to you fuck with, but you will fuck me anyway that I am your reward.

Rouge & Blaze: What?

Amy: That right! They are your rewards, you can do whatever you want to them!

Melissa & Cleo: Yeah, we are at your command!

Rouge: Oh rightly, this will be interesting, but I am still mad at you, Melissa!

Melissa: Fine, suit yourself Rouge! How about you kitty cat do you want a good time!

Blaze: Huh?

Melissa approach towards Blaze, she grabs Blaze's crotch, rubs her cock and balls!

Blaze: Hey, what are you doing get off of... OOooooh!

Blaze felt an amazing feeling on her dick!

Rouge: Hey, you get away from her, you pervert!

Rouge grabs Blaze pulling her away from Melissa!

Melissa: Sorry, I can't help myself!

Blaze: Oh my god, she almost makes me cum! Ah man, her hand felt so good!

Melissa: Anytime, Sexy cat!

Rouge: Okay, Blaze listen here you stay away from her, she's trouble!

Blaze: Okay, fine Rouge.

Rouge: I being one to deal with you, Melissa!

Melissa: Okay that fine to me! We're here to pleasure you two, not ourself!

Blaze: Alright, Cleo you better prepare yourself!

Cleo: It's fine you can do whatever you want to me, I'm at your command!

Cleo said with a flirty tone!

Blaze: Oh really?

Suddenly, Blaze has bound on her, she has pinned Cleo onto the ground and Blaze waste no time to shoved his cock down to her mouth! She moves her hip starting to pounding her throat! Cleo is enjoying the taste of Blaze's cock in her mouth!

Meanwhile, with Rouge and Melissa. Melissa has grab Rouge and carrying her like a princess.

Rouge: Hey, What are you doing, put me down!

Melissa: Come on, I know a good spot so we can relax and have some fun!

Rouge already know that Melissa will obey her, but she think about her offer, she decided to accept take on offer anyway!

Rouge: Fine, but no funny business!

Melissa: Okay, Ma'am!

Melissa carry her towards a beach chair with a purple beach umbrella next to it, then She put Rouge on that chair!

Melissa: now what my lady?

Rouge: Yeah, I do! I want to suck on my dick and don't stop until I cum got it!

Melissa: Yes Ma'am!

Melissa gently grips Rouge's dick which pulsed a few times at her touch. She licks the tip of Rouge's dick before she takes the head of Rouge's dick into her mouth to lightly suck it which made Rouge moans.

Rouge: Oooooooooh!

Melissa was on her hands and knees while she gently continued her sucking by slowly taking more of Rouge's dick into her mouth while she played with Rouge's balls. Rouge has reacted by gently bucking her hips which made Melissa take more of Rouge's dick into her mouth. She continues to suck Rouge's dick, this time by lightly bobbing her head in time with Rouge's gentle thrusts.

After 10 minutes, Rouge starts to thrust her hips way faster than before while Melissa starts to suck harder. Rouge has reached her climax, she wrapped her legs around Melissa's head, forcing her to go the base of her crotch!

Rouge: Get ready to taste my cum!

Rouge released her load in Melissa's throat and she swallowed her whole cum! Rouge kept her cock inside of Melissa's mouth still blowing her huge load for awhile. After 10 minutes of released her cum, she finally pull out letting her breath!

Melissa: Your cum tatse so delicious.

Melissa fall backward and was pass out!

Rouge: Oh I guess I had too carry away! Oh well!

Rouge grabs Melissa body, she turn her body over, and pull her ass in the air. Rouge laugh as she put away Melissa's bottom out of her body.

Rouge: I will pound the fuck out of your pussy just like do to me back then.

Rouge pressed her cock against Melissa's pussy and start to thrusting her!

Meanwhile, Blaze have blown her load into Cleo's mouth and Cleo has swallow Blaze's cum!

Blaze: Sorry, I'm not done with you yet!

Blaze grabs Cleo's ass and shoved her dick into her ass. Blaze start thrust pounding Cleo's ass while Cleo moves her hip helping her out! Blaze turn her head seeing Rouge banging Melissa in the pussy. Blaze is now thrust hip at a faster pace.

Amy was watching the whole time in the background, she is waiting to make her move!

Amy: Soon It will be my time to shine!

After 12 minutes, Rouge and Blaze are close to their climax and about blow their load! Amy has smile and she snaps the finger! Rouge suddenly felt nothing on her dick, she look down and see that Melissa have disappear! Blaze was ready to cum inside of Cleo, but she look down and Cleo have disappear too!

Rouge & Blaze: Huh?! Where is she go?

Amy: They are right here!

Rouge and Blaze turn around and see that Melissa and Cleo are on their kness next to Amy!

Rouge: Amy, what are you doing with them!

Amy: Sorry, Rouge and Blaze! Your playtime is over and now it's my turn!

Blaze: What are talking about?

Amy: Sorry guys, but I lie your punishment is not really over!

Blaze & Rouge: What?!

Amy: I been using them to warm you guys up, so I can fuck you!

Rouge: you will not get away with this! Master will get mad at you for taking us to way too long!

Blaze: Yeah right!

Amy: Hahaha, Oh Rouge and Blaze you have forgotten that I am in charge of your punishment remember .That means as long as I'm in-charge I can do whatever I want you and It will count as your punishment! Got anything to say!

Rouge & Blaze: Mmmmmh...

Amy: Good, because It's showtime!

Amy place both of her hand on Melissa and Cleo heads. They starts to glow a little, then they into small orb and went into Amy's body. Then, its was a white bright light over Amy, blinding Rouge and Blaze for a moment and then the light fade away!

Rouge and Blaze uncover their eyes and see Amy in a new form!

Rouge & Blaze: What?!

Amy has turn herself into a succubus. She have horns, black wings, and long tail. She wearing a red one-piece swimsuit and red knee length open-toed heels. She approach in front of Rouge and look at her.

Rouge: What do you want?

Amy: Oh nothing, just want a kiss!

Amy has teleported in front of Rouge and kiss her in the lips, but Amy kiss have send a strong spark of pleasure through Rouge's body, causing Rouge to has a instant boner and she make fall down on her knees!

Amy: Oh let me help you with that dick!

Amy grabs Rouge's dick and stroking her dick! After 2 minutes, Rouge is about to blow her load, she wants Amy to stop!

Rouge: A..Amy please s..stop stroking! I'm... I'm cumming!

Amy: Sorry but no!

Amy kiss her one more time, that kiss make Rouge cum! Rouge was overwhelmed by her kiss causing her mind to go blank, she's now obedient to Amy!

Amy: Rouge would you obey me?

Rouge: Yes my mistress I'm at your command!

Amy: Good now lay down for me and relax.

Rouge have laying down on her back while Amy mount on top of her. Amy slid down with her pussy against Rouge's cock and bouncing on Rouge's cock, heaving herself halfway off with each pull and falling back down. Amy keep thrusting up and down until Rouge has reached her climax!

Amy: Ah, ah! Keep your cock inside of me!

Rouge: Yes, Ma'am! AHHHHHHH!

Rouge has shot her load inside of Amy. Amy keep moving hips around taking more of Rouge's cum inside and then Amy finally pull out letting her cum spilled out all over Rouge's belly! The pleasure was too much for her and she has passed out from it. Amy turn around looking at Blaze who was standing there watching helplessness as Amy was playing with her friend like a toy! And she knows she is next!

As Amy look at the helpless cat, Blaze decided to run away! She ran as fast as she can to get away from Amy, she look back for a moment and see that Amy has disappear then suddenly she reappeared in front of her!

Amy: where are you going to?

Blaze: Please don't do there! I have suffer enough already, please let me go!

Amy: Mmmmh! Alright how about that I'll give you one lewd act of your choosing and then your punishment will be done!

Blaze: Okay! We have a deal!

Blaze is thinking to what to choose and after a minute she makes a decision!

Blaze: Let me fuck your tits!

Amy: Hah! Very well...

Amy grabs her own top removes off of herself, she exposes her big breasts, then Amy press her breasts on Blaze's cock. Her breasts was soft, warm and completely covering her dick, but soon it will be Blaze's mistake to think it will be easy!

After 5 minutes, Blaze is about blow her load, Amy give a kiss on to Blaze's cock, causing her to cum in between her breasts!

Blaze: Oh my god it's finally over!

But Amy continued to thrust her breasts on to Blaze's crotch with no sign of stopping!

Blaze: Oooooh! Hey, you talk that it will be over after I make my choice!

Amy: I did say that, but I didn't say when to stop!

Blaze: What! No, you tricked me!

Amy: that's right! Now accept your fate!

Blaze tries push Amy away from her, but it only making her to thrust harder for each attempted. Blaze realized it was no point of trying, and she has accepted her fate! After blowing 10 cumshot, Amy finally stop letting Blaze fall down and she felt unconscious too. Amy reverted back her normal self then she created a big portal sucking up Blaze and Rouge into it and Amy flew through the portal!

They are back at Rouge's house, Amy places both Rouge and Blaze to their beds. Then Amy turn and see her master sleeping at his room, she approach towards him and kiss him in the cheek!

Amy: Goodnight, master!

Amy has went back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Sexy Bunny

After Ken left Amy in-charge punishing Blaze and Rouge. He teleport to the green forest to relax on top of a tree!

Ken: Oh man, This is so relaxing, I don't care how long it took them! As long as nobody tries to mess with me during my relaxing time.

Then, suddenly Ken heard a loud explosion from a distance and seeing smoke from that direction!

Ken: What is going on over that!

Ken is running towards that distance of the smoke coming from. Then, he saw a lot of destroyed robots on the ground, suddenly he hear a scream he run towards it and seeing a robot crushing a girl in his hands. she was a yellow rabbit mobian with robotics arm and legs.

Rabbit girl: Ahhhhhh! Somebody save me!

Ken: Don't worry I'll save you!

Ken make a black sword and use it to slice off the robot's hand, freeing her from his grip. Then Ken uses his sword to create a energy slice to cut the robot in half destroying it in the progress!

Rabbit girl: Thank you for saving me, sir!

Ken: Your welcome, also my name is Ken.

Bunnie: Thank you, Ken. My name is Bunnie!

Ken: Yeah, I have a question what are you doing here and fighting some robots!

Bunnie: I kind of live near the forest and also I was fighting those robot because to released some steam!

Ken: Why?

Bunnie: because my ex-huband has cheating on me with another woman behind my back!

Ken: Wow, That mess up! I wonder why would he cheat on you!

Bunnie: Maybe because of my robot parts!

Ken: Yeah, about that! What happen to your arm and legs did you lost to a accident or a fight!

Bunnie: Not really, the evil Dr. Eggman tries to turn me into a robot, my friends save me before it happen but my arm and my bottom side have already turn! My friend Tails tries to fix me but he unable to do so, not even Eggman can't fix me. But I am happy that Eggman is in jail and paying for his crimes! I wish it was way to change me back to normal and maybe my husband can stop cheating on me!

Ken: Don't worry, I can change you back to normal!

Bunnie: What you can do that?

Ken: Yes I can! I have power of healing I can even restore missing limbs!

Bunnie: Really thank you very much!

Ken: okay, but we need go to your house!

Bunnie: Why?

Ken: Do you want us to be attacked by robots while I doing it, because I take a lot of time to restore your limbs!

Bunnie: Oh yeah, okay let go.

Ken and Bunnie went to her house, getting ready to heal her but Bunnie didn't know about Ken real reason why is he helping her!

Bunnie: Okay us here, now what?

Ken: You have to take off your clothes!

Bunnie: What?! Why?!

Ken: I need to see what I healing and also you don't want your clothes to rips all parts!

Bunnie: ...Fine! I will do it!

Bunnie take her clothes off leaving her completely naked, Ken see that her below waist is robotics, Ken rise his hand and place his hand of her forehead!

Ken: You need to close your eyes and relax to make it work but it might hurt little!

Bunnie: Okay.

Ken: Here we go!

Ken create dark aura covering Bunnie completely body, her robot arm and legs are starting to glow. Bunnie felt pulse of energy flowing through her body. Her robot arm is begins to change, after few seconds Bunnie's robot arm have turn into normal arm, then her robot legs is starting to change too, Bunnie's robots leg have turn into normal legs! She open her eyes and see her arm and legs are back to normal!

Bunnie: On my god, you did it you fix body! Wait, something is wrong!

Bunnie tries to moves her arm and legs, but they don't want to move at all!

Bunnie: Ken, why can't I feel or move arm or legs?

Ken: Mmmh! Maybe your body is not used to your new arm and legs because it been years since you has them!

Bunnie: Oh no, now I can't move anymore!

Ken: Don't worry! I just need to connect your mind to your new limbs, but it will hurt a lot!

Bunnie: Do it anyway I need to move my body!

Ken: Okay, let do this!

Ken move closer to Bunnie and press the palm of his hand against her forehead. As Ken begin a potent magic spell, his hand glows with dark energy!

Ken: Here we go!

Bunnie: Aaaaaaaaah!

Bunnie shrieks in pain to he forcefully probe into her mind. His power slips through her mental defences flowing into her thoughts and destroying all resistance.

Bunnie: It...hurts...!

Ken: Just relax Bunnie I almost finished!

Slowly, her reaction fades away, her eyes grow clouded and her body falls limp. She has no idea that Ken is destroying her will, now she can't defend herself against his even if she knows he really doing to her. His spell is burrowing into her mind, erasing her thoughts and feelings. Her mind is being emptied and she is becoming his puppet!

Ken: How does it feel, Bunnie?

Bunnie: ...

Bunnies has not respond and just standing there with a blank expression!

Ken: Hah I suppose you aren't in a situation to speak your mind anymore! You were a fool to trust me, a stranger you just meet! Well, then let's fix you up my little slave!

After Ken drained her will, he replace it with a new desire. A powerful desire to serve and please him as her master. He will be only one she cares about and the only being in the world that matters to her. She will be filled with an insatiable lust for him. As he finish placing these thoughts into her, the magic energy begins to fades away. He release her from his grip, and she stands motionless.

Ken: Who are you now?

Bunnie: I... I am.. I am Bunnie and I am your loyal slave, master. I want to be used by you! I'll make you feel good, master... Please let me serve you!

Ken: very well, Bunnie. But first let give you something sexy to wear!

Ken snaps his fingers making a bunny suit for Bunnie. She wearing a purple leotard outfit, white cuffs accented her wrists, her neck was adorned by a black bowtie black translucent stocking and wear bright red high heels.

Bunnie: I love it, Master!

Ken: Good, now then

Bunnie have pull down Ken's pants exposing his 12-inch dick in front of her, and Bunnie licks the tip of Ken's dick before she takes the head of Ken's dick into her mouth to lightly suck it. Bunnie was on her hands and knees while she gently continued her sucking by slowly taking more of Ken's dick into her mouth while he start to moans.

Ken reacted by gently bucking his hips which made Bunnie take more of Ken's dick into her mouth. Bunnie was bobbing her head up and down as she looked up at Ken who was clearly enjoying the blow job from the sexy rabbit. Bunnie kept going further down, deep throating Ken's cock even further.

Bunnie gagged a little but continued her way down and eventually getting all twelve inches in her mouth. Bunnie took the cock out of her mouth after 10 seconds of the whole thing in her mouth, her lips had some cum on them. She then went down again to get more cum and taste his huge dick.

Ken: I'm cumming!

He burst his load into Bunnie's mouth. Bunnie swallowed the cum and took Ken's dick out of her mouth.

Bunnie: Master, your dick tastes amazing! I wish I could suck it all day!

Ken: Sorry ,but it's time we move on.

Bunnie got up and began to take off clothes. Bunnie took off her bra and her panties revealing her full naked body to Sonic. He admired the sexy rabbit's body. Ken grabs Bunnie take her to her bedroom!

Bunnie: Master..fuck me now!

She got on the bed with seduction. Ken got onto the bed and inserted his member into her tight pussy, finally taking her. Ken began to thrust slowly but gradually getting faster.

Bunnie: Oh My God! That's the spot! Keep going!

Bunnie has screamed at the pleasure of getting pounded by the fox god. Ken got even faster and watched her enormous tits bounce up and down as she screamed and moan his name many times. Ken then finished her off by thrusting at max speed and heard her ear-shattering yell.

Bunnie: MASSSSTTTTTEEERRR!

Ken went into her at top speed. Sonic then got his member out of Bunnie's pussy and then stroked her hair.

Ken: Hey Bunnie, let try something else!

Bunnie: Sure master, whatever you say!

Ken then leaned back on a pillow and Bunnie got towards him but turned around. She shook her firm ass at him before sitting on his huge click with her ass. Bunnie squealed at the huge cock entering her virgin ass. Bunnie then rode his dick with her huge ass up and down with sexual shakes here and there.

Ken: Oh Bunnie, your ass is amazing!

He enjoyed the anal dance Bunnie was giving him. Ken then leaned up and rammed Bunnie's ass with his dick.

Bunnie: OH MAH STARS!

Bunnie screamed at the pleasuring surprise. Ken pounded her roughy but knew the sexy cowgirl was enjoying this. Bunnie was screaming for Ken to keep going and going. After about 5 minutes of pounding Bunnie pulled away and turned around. She locked lips with him only to be grabbed by her hips and lifted up.

Ken: Ride me you dirty, sexy bunny!"

Ken placed Bunnie's pussy onto his twelve inch dick. Bunnie began to bounce herself on Ken's cock rapidly and her huge breasts bounced up and down. The two were screaming and eventually came all over each other. They then collapsed on the bed.

Bunnie: Hey Master?

Ken: Yes, Bunnie?

Bunnie: Can this slutty bunny girl suck on you some more!

Ken: Sure you can!

She leaned forward to suck on the huge member once more. Ken moaned and knew that Bunnie was the hottest chick on Mobius and definitely the best fuck. Ken decided to take nap!

Two hour later, Ken has woke up from his nap, but he felt a strange sensation on his lower body.

Ken: Huh? What's going on..

Ken looked down and saw what was causing the strange feeling. Bunnie was sucking his dick while he slept and gave him a great wake up call. She sucked him very fast and bobbed her head up and doing while wrapping her tongue around it.

Bunnie: Hey Master, sleep well?

She said with a sexy southern belle as she took the huge cock out of her mouth.

Ken: Yes I did, but waking up was even better.

Ken got up and got behind Bunnie.

Bunnie: Master, what're you-!

Before Bunnie has a chance to asked, her huge ass was impaled by Ken's huge dick. Sonic thrusted hard and fast as he grabbed Bunnie's big breasts. Bunnie began to moan and scream.

Ken: Who tell you that you can suck on my dick while I taking a nap, but I forgive you, Bunnie!

Bunnie: Master!"

Bunnie screamed as she enjoyed the feeling of Ken's huge member in her ass. Ken kept on thrusting into her to make sure she would scream even louder. Ken took it out after a while but got down and began to explore her pussy with his tongue.

Bunnie: Oh..oh that's the spot!" exclaimed

Bunnie was happy as her master's tongue went deep into her tight pussy. Ken moaned a little as he ate out the pussy. Ken removed his face and began to fuck Bunnie while she was still in a daze from the licking.

Bunnie: Oh master..your dick feels so amazing inside me!

Ken was thrusting his member into her tight opening. Ken was going with rapid but close thrusts, the pace was making Bunnie scream and go crazy.

Ken: DON'T STOP! FASTER!

Bunnie was reaching her climax. Ken let his cum to shot inside Bunnie and then removed himself from the rabbit. Bunnie and Ken were now lying in bed but holding each other closely.

Ken: Alright, Bunnie. It's time for me to go!

Bunnie: Okay master, but can I have a good-bye kiss?

Ken: Sure, Bunnie!

Bunnie pressed her lips against the red fox's and it was an amazing make out session!

Ken: Okay bye, Bunnie!

Bunnie: Good-bye Master, I hope I see you soon!

Ken waved to Bunnie and then he teleported away. He arrived at Rouge's house but they are not back yet!

Ken: Huh? They are not back yet? Oh well, time for me to sleep!

Ken went to his bedroom and gonna to sleep!

Happy Easter 2019! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In morning, Ken has wake-up from his sleep, he walk out his room and see that Rouge and Blaze are in bed and sleep too.

Ken: So you guys are back. Okay, time to give back your powers!

Ken places his hand on Rouge and Blaze giving back their powers. Rouge have wake-up and see her master is next to her!

Rouge: Oh good morning, master!

Ken: Morning, Rouge. I'll be gone all day, so you and Blaze can do whatever while I'm an away!

Rouge: Okay, master!

Ken: Good-bye! Rouge, also tell Blaze what I said!

Rouge: Alright!

Ken has walks out of her room and he left Rouge's house. Ken has teleport on the outskirts of central city! He look around for his next slave!

Then, suddenly he got hit by a fast moving yellow blur and crash into a near by tree!

Ken: Ow! that hurt!

He look up and see that the blur what hit him was a mongoose girl. she has yellow fur, purple hair, and green eyes. She wearing a black and purple tanktop, purple skirt, and wears green and purple boots!

Mongoose girl: Oh no, I'm so sorry I ran over you! I lost control of my speed!

Ken: That's okay, I'm fine. Just a few scratches!

Mongoose girl: No no no, I need to do something for crashing into you! How about a free ticket and VIP pass for my concert that sounds good!

Ken: That sounds good to me!

Mina: Great! Also my name is Mina the Mongoose.

Ken: Yeah, my name is Ken the Fox!

Mina: Hello, Ken. I guess I'm seeing you at my concert! Bye!

Ken: Bye!

Mina have left, Ken walking away after she left, then he uses his powers to heal himself!

Ken: I think I found another toy to play!

After that he did some research about Mina the mongoose, he learned that Mina is another friend of Sonic , she is a singer, and she have superspeed like sonic, but not as fast as him!

Ken: She might be useful for me, if not I'm still make her my slave anyway!

Ken went to the field near the city just to waste time for the concert! He was resting for a little, then suddenly giant spider robot jump in front of him and stare at him.

Ken: Really? How many you rogue robots are going to me? Well don't matter I will destory you anyway!

Ken have sense someone is watching him.

Ken: *whisper* I better not show my full power, if someone is watching me!

The spider robot tries to shoot him with webs, but he dodge it! Ken jump on the spider robot, he use a lightning punch on the back of the robot, it was push down on the ground, but it got back up and knock out Ken off of it back! The robot use one of its leg to crush him, but Ken dodge it again, he uses a another lightning punch on it's leg, the leg break out then he grabs the break off leg and uses it's leg to stab it through the head, destroying it. The spider robot fall onto the ground and it explosion!

After a moment, Ken has suddenly hears clapping, he turn around and see a red fox girl was clapping right behind him!

Fox girl: Bravo, Bravo! To think you are that strong to beat a big robot like that right by yourself! I'm impress!

Ken: Thanks? But who are you!

Fiona: Oh how rude of me! My name is Fiona fox! I was looking for someone who has great strength to join us!

Ken: Okay, then so you want me to join you for something!

Fiona: Yes, we need someone strong to join our cause!

Ken: How what is your cause?

Fiona: I can't tell you yet, but I give you a map to our hideout!

Fiona handed over a map to Ken!

Fiona: Would you come?

Ken: I will come, but no funny business or else I will destroy you!

Fiona: Got it! I see you tomorrow, bye!

Fiona has waves and she walk away out of sight!

Ken: Hahaha! I already know you and your plans! You see tomorrow, just to you make my new slave, hahaha!

After few hours, It is already night time. Ken went to concert to hears Mina's singing performance, It was a lot of people at the concert. Then he see Mina is on stage and she starts singing, her songs last for 2 hours and then she finish her songs and went backstage!

Ken: Time to make my move!

Ken walks to the backstage, then suddenly a security guard stop him!

Guard: Hey, you fox! Where are you going! Where is your pass!

Ken: I have VIP pass, sir. It's right here!

Ken show his pass to the security guard. He could just blast away the security guard, but Kenwant to keeps a low profit! The guard took a greater look at his VIP pass!

Guard: Hmm! Okay you can pass now!

Ken: Thanks!

Ken walks pass the guard and walks towards Mina's dressing room! He opens the door, seeing Mina sitting on her chair, then she turn around after hearing her dressing door closes she see Ken standing in front of her door!

Mina: Ken? Is that you!

Ken: Yeah, It's me! I seen your performance it is amazing and your singing was beautiful!

Mina have blush after hearing that.

Mina: Oh thank you! So why are you here.

Ken: I wish to talk you! You know I am friend of Amy Rose!

Mina Really? I don't know, Amy never talk about you before!

Ken: That's because we met just a few days ago. I can say that Amy is very nice and caring person!

Mina: Yeah, I know! Oh I guess its make you also my friend too!

Ken: I guess so, can you tell me about how you and Sonic met!

Mina: Okay, that's a amazing story!

While Mina is telling her story, Ken have secretly created a barrier around the room so nobody can see and hears them at all! Mina just finish telling her story!

Ken: That's very interesting! So can I show you something!

Mina: Okay, what is it?

Ken pull out his hand and fire a energy blast at Mina.

Mina: Ahhhhh!

Mina was slammed into the wall and fell the floor!

Mina: What are you doing!

Ken: Sorry, Mina. The truth is that Amy is my loyal slave and I will do the same to you!

Mina: Noooo!

Mina ran towards the door tries to make her escape, but it was locked!

Ken: Sorry, but this room is blocked by my powerful barrier its stop anyone from entering or leaving and also it's soundproof so nobody can hear you!

Mina turn around seeing Ken is right behind her!

Mina: Get away from me!

Mina tries to punch him, but her punch did nothing at all!

Ken: Oh please, Mina! We both know that you aren't fighter unlike Sonic or his friends!

Mina: Oh yeah, then take this!

Mina has kick him in the balls, but Ken felt nothing at all, she kick has no effect on him! Mina

Ken: Bitch please! I am a god, I have no mortal weakness!

Ken have summoned a red demon! The demon is grabs Mina by her head and drag her towards Ken!

Mina: Let go of me, you evil bastard!

Ken: You better stop struggle or else!

Mina have stop struggle and look at him, she don't know what he means by else!

Mina: Or else, what?

Ken: Or else, I will kill everyone at the concert right now!

Mina: What! No don't do it!

Ken: If you continues to resists me, I will summons a army of demons to attack everyone at the concert and they will know it was your fault!

Mina: What! No no no!

Ken: Oh yes, I will tell them that you let it happen by saving yourself like a coward! What your friends think when I tell them that you escape and let everybody die!

Mina: ...

Mina have went silence after he said!

Ken: Let me have my way with you or lets everybody else die! Make your choice!

Mina without saying a word, she look down and fall on her knees, and open her mouth!

Ken: Good choice!

Ken have take out his cock and shoved down to her throat, he starts thrust his hips at a fast pace while that was happening his demon have rips off her skirt, he thrust his 9-inch dick into Mina's ass and starts pounding her ass! Mina use tongue to wrapped around his cock licking it while sucking on his dick at the same time!

After a few thrusts, Ken was close to blow his load, he pulls out his dick out of her mouth, then he snaps finger the demon pull out too. The demon grabs Mina and turns her around to shoved his huge cock into her mouth. Ken have thrust his cock into Mina's pussy, they starts rammed even harder than before! After few minutes, they pull out just to pushes back in with one hardest thrust ever, Ken and his demon have cum inside of Mina at the same time!

Mina is swallowing the demon's cum in her mouth causing her stomach to inflated a little bit, then the demon has pull out from her mouth as well as Ken have pull out too, her pussy was spilling out his cum out of her inside! Then, she has fall on the floor with very lustful expression on her face!

Ken: I see that you have enjoy it, don't worry I give some more!

Ken have snaps his finger summoning four more demons with different colors. They are blue, yellow, green and orange. They stand next to Mina, who is still on the floor!

Ken: Alright my demons, see this mongoose girl here! Yeah, she love being fuck by demons, so I want you guys to give her the best fucking of her life that means no holding back!

After hearing that his demons waste no time to bounce on Mina! The three demons red, blue and yellow starts take their spots. Yellow uses her mouth, Blue pounding her pussy, and Red thrusting ass while the other two are sucking on her breasts as she was giving them two a handjob! Ken has got a seat and watching them!

All five demons are gangbanging her like wild animals, but Mina is enjoying the whole thing!

After 20 minutes, the demon have stop fucking her, Mina is cover head to toes with demon's cum, then Ken have snaps his fingers making all the demon disappear! Mina got on four and weakly crawl towards him!

Mina: Please master let me suck on your dick!

Ken: Hahaha! Okay, you can!

Mina got closer towards Ken's dick and starts sucking it! She bobbing her head a few time until Ken grabs her head and starts thrust his hips. After two minutes Ken has blown his load and Mina swallow his cum then she lick off the leftover cum on his dick, licking him clean!

Ken: you did very well.

Ken snaps his fingers cleaning her up from all the cum covering her, then he snaps his fingers again giving her some new clothes! Mina is wearing a purple short sleeves knees dress, golden earrings, and purple open-toed high heels!

Mina: Thank you, master!

Ken: Your welcome, my slave! Time for me to go! I see you around!

Mina: Okay! Bye my master!

Ken have left her room and the concert! He walks back towards Rouge's house, Ken don't wait to see Fiona tomorrow, he has big plans for her!

See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so no bad comment please!


End file.
